


In A Flash

by hmarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Harry's sad for a little bit, Implied roleplay, Kid Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, zouis are the broiest of bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmarie/pseuds/hmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn found Harry slouched in the corner of the destroyed nursery. His hands covering his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. The white crib Zayn had spent five hours making sure was put together 100% correctly, flipped over and smashed to pieces. Zayn had to step over the crumpled blue bedding in order to even get to Harry.</p><p>“I can’t do it anymore, Z.” Harry’s sobs tore their way from his chest.</p><p>Zayn’s fingers trailed across Harry’s cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears. He cradled Harry’s face between his palms as a few more tears slid from his own eyes. He slowly nodded. “Regroup, we can do that.” Zayn let his forehead rest against Harry’s as he gently leaned forward to capture Harry’s lips. “Let’s get out of this room.” He quickly stood and pulled Harry with him.</p><p>Or- Harry and Zayn give up on their dream but Gemma won't let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estrella30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/gifts).



> You asked for a Zarry kidfic where no one dies and I wanted to write this fic for awhile. So I'm glad it ended up as one of your prompts. 
> 
> Hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing it!!!
> 
> Thanks to the three of you who beta'd this.

Zayn knew something was wrong as soon as he walked through the front door. His home smelled strongly of vanilla and Lysol. Most noticeably their dog, Harley, didn’t greet him at the door. That could only mean one thing. His husband was upset.

“Harry?” Zayn’s voice softly carried through the first floor of their home.

Zayn’s socked feet padded cautiously across the freshly waxed floor. He knew where he’d find Harry. He’d be in the kitchen, meticulously scrubbing between the tiles of the counter with a toothbrush. Or possibly elbows deep in a bowl of fresh cupcake batter.  Zayn’s mind was racing, trying to figure out what he had done to piss Harry off. He’d gotten all the bills in the mail this morning.  He’d fed, walked, and even picked up Harley’s poop before he left for work. He could not figure out what had Harry this upset.

“Babe? Will you come talk to me?” Zayn raised his voice a bit as he slid towards the kitchen. “Please?” Harry wasn’t at the counter, he wasn’t on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor, and he wasn’t pulling a ridiculous amount of cupcakes out of the oven.

Zayn’s heart dropped, now he knew exactly where he’d find Harry. With his heart heavy and sitting in his stomach, he pulled his shoulders back and held his head high as he walked towards the nursery.

Zayn and Harry had been together since their junior year in college. They’d gotten married in Vegas. Zayn will never forget how bright Harry’s eyes sparkled when they were finally declared married. The only other time he’d ever seen them shine near as bright was the first time they were approved for an adoption.

Zayn would also never forget the first time he walked into their home and it smelled like an episode of Hoarders and The Great Bake off collided when the mother had backed out of the adoption.

Today was the fifth time.

Zayn found Harry slouched in the corner of the destroyed nursery. His hands covering his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. The white crib Zayn had spent five hours making sure was put together 100% correctly, flipped over and destroyed. Zayn had to step over the crumpled blue bedding in order to even get to Harry.

“I can’t do it anymore, Z.” Harry’s sobs tore their way from his chest.

Zayn couldn’t swallow around the newly formed knot in his throat.

“This one was supposed to be the one, Zayn!” Harry’s hands knotted in his hair. “She’s only sixteen! She has no business raising a child.” His head banged against the wall.

Zayn stood motionless. He couldn’t do this anymore either. Seeing Harry like this for the fifth time broke something new inside Zayn. The first failed adoption, Zayn had kind of expected. Sharon was never truly comfortable with the idea of a gay couple raising her little girl. It still hurt like hell, having to turn the nursery back into a guest bedroom.

The second time, they’d made it as far as to pick out a name. _Veronica Rose_. They never got to meet Veronica. The second time dismantling the nursery stung a tiny bit more, they had named their girl. They had chosen a lovely lavender color, Harry hadn’t wanted to go with the traditional pink, and he wasn’t a fan of neutral colors. Zayn would be lying if he told you he hadn’t kept the purple patchwork quilt they’d had made for her. He’d never tell Harry it’s locked tight in his “work-from-home” file cabinet.

The third time was the first boy. The fourth was another girl. Both of these times, they hadn’t even bothered to set up a nursery, just in case. The boy adoption fell through in the sixth month. The fourth never made it out of the first trimester.

This fifth one, though. They’d set up the entire nursery. They spent an entire day at the hardware store arguing over which shade of blue was best. Harry won with pale blue. Zayn had decided white furniture and the navy bedding with gold accents was the look they wanted for their son’s room. They’d even picked his name, and the outfit he’d wear home from the hospital.

This was supposed to be the one _._ _Jamal Marcel_. Another baby they’d never get to meet.

Zayn didn’t think he’d keep the quilt this time. It already hurt like hell and Harry hadn’t even said the words yet.

“No.” Zayn shook his head, his voice hoarse from the giant knot. He wouldn’t cry yet. He needed to be strong for Harry.

“The adoption agency called this afternoon.” It looked like he was trying to pull his hair out. “She went into labor early.” Harry’s voice was barely above a whisper. “The nurse handed Mary the baby and she just knew she couldn’t give him up.”  He ran his sleeve across his nose. “She’s fucking _sixteen_ , she has to know we would be better for him. He’s not an accessory to show all her friends.”

“Harry.” Zayn slid down the wall next to his devastated husband, pulling Harry’s head to his shoulder. He grabbed both of Harry’s wrists with his other hand to stop him from pulling his hair.

“This is it, Zayn.” Harry burrowed into Zayn’s neck. Pulling him closer with every sob. Zayn let his hand rub up and down Harry’s back “We’re not doing this again.”

Zayn buried his face in the Harry’s curls and inhaled the coconut shampoo Harry’d used earlier this morning. His hand never stopping its soothing motion, he cooed sweet nothings in Harry’s ear in an attempt to calm him down. He felt a few tears fall from his eyes.

“Okay, Harry.” He says the same thing every time. Harry always changed his mind. They both desperately wanted a baby. They wanted one so badly they’re both willing to suffer through this pain over and over again. Something in Harry’s voice this time made Zayn truly believe him. Maybe it’s the fact that they had the nursery all put together and his name picked out and his first outfit that made this the final time. But Zayn knew that this was, in fact, going to be the final time.

“I just… can’t.” Harry’s tears started to soak through Zayn’s shirt his sobs becoming more violent, he was losing control.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Zayn’s voice broke, he was hurt both over the fact they had another adoption fail and because Harry hadn’t called him immediately. Zayn’s tears and snot started mixing in Harry’s hair. Neither of them cared.

“Gemma was here.” He whispered through his sobs. “I didn’t want to be the one to break your heart again.” He hiccupped over his words.

“She didn’t stay?” Gemma being with Harry when he got the call and neither calling Zayn nor staying with her heart-broken brother baffled Zayn.

 

Gemma and Harry had a ridiculously close relationship. Gemma stopped by everyday on her way home from work just to tell Harry about her day and to check up on Harley. She’d been the one to give them the pup two years ago. Gemma had helped go through baby names, she’d help paint the nursery, she’d been there for all five adoption proceedings, and now. She’d been there for all five of them collapsing.

Harry’s curls tickled Zayn’s cheek as he shook his head. “She took Harley to hers.” Harry seemed to be calming a bit. “Said she thought we could use some alone time to regroup.” He pulled back to look at Zayn, his face red and puffy.

Zayn’s fingers trailed across Harry’s cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears. He cradled Harry’s face between his palms as a few more tears slid from his own eyes. He slowly nodded. “Regroup, we can do that.” Zayn let his forehead rest against Harry’s as he gently leaned forward to capture Harry’s lips. “Let’s get out of this room.” He quickly stood and pulled Harry with him.

* * *

Zayn’s fingers mindlessly twirled through Harry’s curls. He stared at the TV as the undercover cops were doing whatever they were doing, Zayn couldn’t really care. He and Harry had a terrible week. Harry had spent his entire week ignoring the subject and Zayn’s weak attempts to talk about the failed adoption.

Zayn would never let Harry pull away from him completely. He held Harry close as he cried himself to sleep every night that week.

The hardest part of the week was keeping Harry out of the house all day Wednesday so their friends could come over and remove all the reminders of the baby that would never be theirs.

Harry knew what was happening the minute Liam, Louis, Niall, and Nick all showed up bright and early, all in ratty old clothes, ready to turn the nursery back into a guest bedroom for the third time. They didn’t all particularly get along, especially Nick and Louis, but they came together every time an adoption fell through. Harry wasn’t ready to let go of Jamal.

Zayn literally had to drag him from the house that morning.

But that was three days ago.

Tonight, Gemma brought Harley home and they were having their weekly movie night. Gemma was the only one watching. Harry had curled into Zayn and fallen asleep almost as soon as Zayn started playing with his hair. Harley had his head in Gemma’s lap, snoring as well. Sometimes Zayn thinks he learned that from Harry.

“Gem?” Zayn angled his head towards the sofa. “S’he even awake?” He whispered

Gemma scratched between Harley’s ears as she shook her head. “Hasn’t been for awhile.” She whispered back.

“Thanks.” Zayn kissed the top of Harry’s head and continued to twirl his curls.

“Zayn?” Gemma patted Harley’s back end, signaling for him to get down.

“Yeah, Gem?” Zayn started to slowly maneuver himself so he could put Harry to bed. He slid out from the warmth that was Harry.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Gemma played with her fingers.

“Of course.” Zayn nodded. “Just let me get him in bed. He hasn’t slept much this week.” Zayn slid Harry’s arm around his shoulders, supporting most of his much taller husband’s body weight as he drug him towards their bedroom, the smell of fresh paint stung his nostrils as they passed the former nursery.

After Zayn had Harry sprawled out across their bed, he slowly undressed Harry down to his tiny black briefs. Harry gets ridiculously hot when he sleeps, so Zayn would regret it later that night if he left his clothes on him.

“Zayn…” Harry mumbled into the pillow as Zayn pulled the covers to his shoulders.

“Hmm?” Zayn couldn’t stop the smile from creeping across his face.

“Y’know I love you, right?” Harry rubbed his face into the pillow. “Don’t think I said it all week.” His mumbles trailed off as he fell back into sleep.

“I know, babe.” Zayn ruffled Harry’s curls one last time. “And you’re the love of my life.” He whispered as he closed the bedroom door.

Harry _hadn’t_ told Zayn he loved him all week. He hadn’t told him much of anything at all. The only thing he’d said since he told Zayn he couldn’t do this again was to tell him he just needed Zayn to hold him. So, that’s what Zayn did. He held Harry.

Zayn had his eyes closed, his hand rubbed the back of his neck as his feet took him back to the silent living room.

“Is the movie over, Gem?” Zayn sagged onto the couch. “Did you turn it off?”

“I did.” She turned towards Zayn.

“It’s something serious then, huh?” He patted the cushion, inviting Harley to hop up between he and Gemma.

Gemma slowly nodded, her eyes wide.

“Alright then, let’s have it. If you’ve fallen in love with Louis I’d rather you tell me quick, like ripping off a band-aid.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please! He’s head over heels for Eleanor and we all know it.” She focused on a loose string on the knee of her jean. “Look, Zayn…you know kids have never been something that I’ve wanted, right?” She reached out for Harley.

Zayn swallowed. This was a little cruel of Gemma. To throw something he and Harry could apparently never have in his face.

Zayn just nodded.

“And you and Harry really want them. Like _really_ want them.”

“No offense, Gemma. But it seems like whatever you’re going to say is not something I want to hear.” Zayn had always had a big temper with a short fuse, he could feel his face warming with every word she spoke.

 

It was unlike Gemma to talk about the baby issue. She knew how sensitive of a subject it was. It felt like she knew they had finally given up their dreams of having a child and was taking their acceptance of this failure as permission to start a family of her own.

“No! No no nono.” Her eyes popped wide open as she violently shook her head, waving her hands in front of her chest. “You want a baby, and I can have a baby…” She trailed, her eyes focused on Zayn’s face.

Zayn scrunched his eyebrows as his brain slowly started to process what she was saying.

“Gemma?” He ran his hands over his face. “We would never ask you to do that for us.” He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You’re not asking. I’m offering.” She took a deep breath. “What do you say?” She shrugged.

“I, I don’t even know.” Zayn stammered over his words.

“I know you compartmentalize better than Harry. I wanted you to have time to think this over before we tell Harry. I’m not sure how he’s going to react.” Gemma rubbed her palms over her jeans. “I just don’t want him to…” She cut herself off. “I just want to make sure _both_ of you have time to think this over.” She nudged her chin with her shoulder.

“What do you mean I ‘ _compartmentalize’_ better?” He made air quotes with his fingers. “I’m just as upset about Jamal as Harry is!” Zayn scooted back into the corner or the couch.

“That’s not what I meant!” She pulled a string out of the rip in frustration. “I just mean that… you keep your distance better. You understand that there is always a chance the mother could back out.” She shrugged.

Zayn did always hold a small portion of himself back when it came to the adoptions. If he and Harry were capable of loving a baby neither of them had any part in making, the mother was sure to have a connection to a baby she’s carried for nine months. And Zayn had never wanted to experience the type of pain Harry always felt when the adoptions fell through. Harry trusted with his whole being, he never doubted a single one of the possible adoptions, and that’s how he ended up so broken and empty this fifth time.

He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. It just didn’t make sense that Gemma would throw this out in the open, without Harry.

“Are you… _pregnant_? Now?” Zayn twirled Harley’s tail around his fingers. “Are you wanting us to raise your child?” His hands ran across his stubble

“No.” She stared Zayn in the eyes. “What I’m saying is, I _could_ be.” Her fingers moved to the hem of her oversized sweater and she pulled on a string there.

“Where is this even coming from, Gem?” Zayn stood up and shoved his hands through his hair. “We’ve gone through five failed adoptions and you’re just tossing out the idea that you could give us a baby. It doesn’t make any sense!” Zayn quickly got his volume under control, he didn’t want to wake Harry.

“Of course it makes sense, Zayn!” Gemma yelled right back. Zayn watched her jaw clench and the look of determination set in her eyes, that same look Harry has every time he’s ever argued with Zayn. “Look, I have seen you guys go through this five times now, and I’ve been through this with you, five times. It’s time you finally have a successful one.” Gemma also stood, reaching for Zayn’s elbow. “And there are no two people better off to have and raise a child than you two. I’m not saying I want to have an entire brood for you guys. But I want do this at least once.” She pulled her long, bleached-blonde hair into a ponytail. “And this way, it can be a true Styles-Malik baby.”

“How so?”

“Obviously we couldn’t use Harry’s… So, they would take your,” She flicked her wrist towards the general direction of Zayn’s jeans, “ _you know_ , and combine it with my…” She gestured towards her torso, “ _you know_ and that’s how you guys would get your baby. It’s called being a surrogate.” She told him plain as day.

“Gem, this is like dangling a steak in front of a starving dog. You know that, right?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure I can make this decision for us.”

She nodded.

“Harry won’t turn you down on your offer.” Zayn blew out all the air from his lungs to take a new breath, almost as if he was trying to inhale Gemma’s words.

“I know he won’t. But, you can, without his influence…right now. If you don’t want this, we can pretend like I never said anything.” She looked at Zayn with the most open, un-judging expression

“You think I don’t…” Zayn caught his voice on the rise again. “Of course I want this!” He brought his hand to his chest, his voice was merely a hushed whisper.

“You haven’t said yes.” She pointed out, pulling gently on her earlobe as she sat back down.

“I haven’t said no either, Gem… It’s just a lot to process. I never imagined you’d be here offering to carry my child so your brother and I could finally have a baby to call our own.” He laughed more as a method of self-defense than out of the situation being funny. “I thought you were going to tell me you slept with your boss or something.”

“What do you say?” She patted Harley’s head.

Zayn inhaled. “It feels like you're placing this entire decision on me.”

“I kind of am… I want to do this for you guys, and you said yourself… Harry won’t say no.”

“I just, we just… Jamal happened _five_ days ago.” He shook his head.

“I understand that, we don’t have to start right away. I just wanted to talk to you, without Harry.”

“Give me a minute, yeah?” He threw his body back onto the couch.

Zayn sat there, his hand unmoving on Harley’s thigh. The only thing running through Zayn’s mind was Harry. Harry would want this; he wouldn’t even have had a second thought if one of Zayn’s sisters had been the one to offer. Zayn wanted this too, but it was his husband’s sister. And she’d be carrying his, _their_ , child.

He could already picture Harry crying the first time he’d get to hold their baby in his arms. Zayn could see it all. Harry lovingly caressing the small child’s cheek, whispering sweet nothings to the tiny baby as tears streamed down his face.

And Zayn wanted it. Zayn couldn’t wait to bicker over planning a nursery one final time. Couldn’t wait to scan through their favorite books, watch their favorite films, and hunch over baby books looking for that perfect name again, one last time. Zayn wanted it so bad.

One last time.

And Zayn couldn’t justify telling her no.

“I’ll talk to Harry.”

Gemma turned the movie back on, so they could distance themselves from the weight of their previous conversation. Zayn couldn’t be sure what Gemma was thinking, or if she was even still preoccupied by their conversation. But he was.

Zayn couldn’t keep the smile off his face, thinking about holding a baby of their own. He couldn’t help but wonder how much of the Styles genes would be in the baby. He’s certain his dark hair would win against Harry and Gemma’s chestnut brown, he just hoped the Styles’ curls would also be noticeable. And if Harry and Gemma’s dimples didn’t come through, that would be an awful tragedy.

As Zayn sat there smiling and running through possible features of their child, Gemma stood with a smile all her own.

She had her answer.

“See you tomorrow?” She walked towards the door, Harley following closely on her heels. “I’ll miss you too, boy!” She crouched down to be eye-level with the dog.

“Yeah…you can take him back if you want?” Zayn folded all the blankets and gathered the popcorn bowls.

“Yeah?” Gemma’s voice perked up, the infamous Style’s dimples poking out.

“Yeah. Harry and I can use a little more alone time.” He wagged his eyebrows.

“Gross.” Harley’s leash clicked through his collar. “Tell daddy bye, Harls!”

“I’m Baba.” He gave Harley’s head a farewell pat. “Be a good boy.”

“Talk to Harry, yeah?” Gemma gave the leash a gentle tug.

“Night, Gem.” He pulled her into his chest. “Thank you.” Zayn’s voice was so soft, he wasn’t sure Gemma had even heard him. He felt her nod against his chest.

“Night.” She pushed off his chest and left him standing there.

Zayn wrapped himself tightly around Harry’s sleeping form. His chin perfectly tucked between Harry’s shoulder and neck. Harry had always preferred to be the little spoon even though Zayn felt ridiculous cuddling up behind him. Zayn’s hands snaked around Harry’s waist, lacing their fingers together.

Harry hummed in his sleep. It had become a nightly ritual of sorts. Harry fell asleep first. Zayn cleaned up the kitchen, showered, and crawled into bed an hour or so after Harry. Harry’s not truly content until Zayn hears that hum every night.

Zayn nuzzled his nose into Harry’s curls, his eyes bright and smile wide. “We’re finally gonna have our baby.” Zayn pulled Harry’s back flushed against his chest.

Harry let out a groan as he arched his body back into Zayn grinding against him a little bit.

“You awake, babe?” Zayn’s eyes flew open, he didn’t want that to be the way he told Harry about Gemma’s offer. Harry wasn’t ready for that discussion right now.

Harry continued to circle his hips against Zayn’s front. Harry’s done this in the past before too. Not quite awake, but on his way back to consciousness, he gets a little needy. Zayn’s cock filled with interest.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” His fingers slid down Harry’s torso

“I can finish.” Harry’s words slurred together, his voice thick with sleep.

“Yeah?” Zayn nudged his hand under Harry’s waistband, curling his fingers around Harry’s thickening length. “You sure?” Zayn heard the hesitance in his own voice. He wouldn’t push Harry past his limits.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded.

“Okay.” Zayn purred into Harry’s neck. “Let me take care of you then.” He placed wet kisses down Harry’s neck, slowly rolling him on to his back.

Zayn let his fingers ghost down Harry’s torso, his lips followed shortly after. He was barely applying any pressure at all, as if he was afraid Harry would break. If Zayn was being honest, it felt like he’d been waiting for Harry to break all week. But Harry had said he wanted this, that he could finish, and if Zayn couldn’t trust him on this, they had no business being parents.

Harry’s eyelids fluttered at Zayn’s gentle touch, his hips lazily thrust upwards. “C’mon,” he grumbled, almost unintelligible.

“Yeah, okay.” Zayn smiled to himself and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s briefs, sliding them down over his thighs. “What do want?” He grasped Harry at the base, his palm slowly rolling down his foreskin as he went. “Want me to ride you?” Zayn flicked his tongue against the sensitive tip before swallowing Harry down to the base.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned, his fingers wound through Zayn’s hair. Harry babbled an attempted answer, his hips bucked up sending the head of his cock to the back of Zayn’s throat.

Harry and Zayn were the same in the fact it took a long time for them to truly be coherent when woken up. Harry really had tried to answer Zayn, words just weren’t something he could use at the moment. Zayn understood, he’s the same way. He worked Harry’s cock with his mouth and what little left over there was with his fist. Twisting the base as his tongue circled the head, Harry leaking all over his tongue. Zayn loved it.

“Ahhwhatev—“ Harry tried again, no closer to words than last time.

Zayn pulled off Harry’s cock and tightened his fist to get Harry’s attention, “Words, Harry. Use them.” His voice was solid. The best way to get Harry to focus had always been to walk the line between pleasure and pain.

“Fuck—Want you to fuck me.” Harry threw his head back into the pillows, his words slurred, and his thrust hips back into Zayn’s face.

“Good boy.” Zayn glanced up to Harry. His eyelids heavy from sleep and pleasure, Zayn would have taken a photo if he wanted to take Harry’s dick out of his mouth, which he didn’t.

Zayn continued to do his best work: hollowed his cheeks, flicked his tongue against the little part where the head meets the shaft, even sucked his finger along side Harry’s dick to get it wet. He was being messy, the way Harry liked it best.

He took his time sliding his first finger into Harry, slowly pushing past the rim. There was no resistance. Harry let him in without a slight wince, he hardly moved at all. Zayn looked up, with his mouth full of cock and his finger buried in Harry’s ass to check Harry’s face. He wasn’t even sure Harry was awake. His eyes were hazed over slits and his breathing extremely slow.

“You awake?” Zayn asked as he pushed a second and third finger in, Harry was beyond relaxed, Zayn’s cock twitched at the thought of possibly skipping prepping altogether.

“Feels really good.” Harry squirmed a bit at the jump from one to three fingers but didn’t complain. “M’ready.” He gently rubbed his thumb across Zayn’s jaw.

“You sure, babe? I can open you up more…” Zayn curled his fingers and hit Harry’s prostate.

“Zayyyn.” Harry’s usual whine was covered by the deepness from extreme exhaustion. “Fuck me already.” He pulled Zayn’s face to his, crashing their lips together and a moment of sheer incoordination.

“Okay.” Zayn pulled back, slid his boxers down his legs and rummaged through the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube they’d bought last week.

The lid snapped open and Zayn made a show of drenching his cock with the lube, holding the bottle up high so Harry could watch as the clear liquid streamed onto his thick cock. Zayn’s hand spread the almost too much lube all around himself. Twisting his wrist at the tip, and squeezing himself once he got back down to his base.

“Tease.” Harry whispered.

“You’ve never complained before.” Zayn grinned and rubbed the excess lube that had completely missed his dick onto Harry’s waiting entrance. Harry liked sex to be messy, liked knowing what he and Zayn had done, and especially liked having Zayn clean him up afterwards, or the day after. He wasn’t picky. “Ready?” Zayn asked as he pressed a lazy kiss to Harry’s pink lips.

Harry nodded and Zayn slowly pushed in, never breaking their kiss. Harry groaned at the stretch of Zayn pushing in and the feel of Zayn’s tongue lazily swiping across his bottom lip. Harry’s fingers tracing up Zayn’s back and digging into his shoulders.

Both of Zayn’s hands came up to cup Harry’s face, his hips stilled holding his body weight as he kissed Harry long and slow. Zayn poured every ounce of love and hope he had into that kiss, and Harry was breathless when Zayn pulled back. Harry’s green eyes big and bright, a dimpled grin on his face.

“I love you too.” Harry laughed, cheeky bastard.

Zayn pinched one of Harry’s nipples. “M’trying to be romantic,” his cheeks heated at how cheesy he’d sounded.

“Oww!” Harry flinched away from Zayn’s pinch. “I know,” Harry brushed a strand of Zayn’s hair from his eyes. “Move anytime you like.” Harry pressed his hips against Zayn’s, “keep it slow, s’nice”

“Said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” He pressed his forehead to Harry’s and slowly pulled back out, just to push back in.

And that’s how it went, Zayn thrusting in and out of Harry painfully slow, neither of them were in a hurry to get off, they had all night.

Zayn had Harry’s hands pinned above his head, his teeth buried in Harry’s bottom lip when he finally increased the speed of his thrusts. Harry’s eyes were still heavy only now it was from arousal, not sleep. He used one hand to angle Harry’s hips to really dig in and hit Harry in all the right places.

“Zayn, please.” Harry huffed. “I need—I need to.” Harry started to fidget in Zayn’s grasp, fighting against his body weight.

“What, what do you need.” Zayn grunted in between two particularly deep thrusts.

“To touch. Please!” Harry almost shouted.

Zayn might have noticed a tear in the corner of Harry’s eye. He immediately released Harry’s wrists, if Harry needed to touch that badly, Zayn would let him. That was another thing Harry liked, to be held down. But sometimes it got to be too much and he would ask to be let go. Not to touch himself, but to touch Zayn. It doesn’t always happen, but Zayn wasn’t surprised it had tonight.

Harry’s hands flew up. Grabbing Zayn’s face, neck, and shoulders as his hips rose to meet Zayn’s thrusts.

“Good?” Zayn asked to make sure he didn’t need to stop. Harry knew the word… Zayn knew that Harry knew the word. Harry was stubborn and wouldn’t always use it.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide and focused on Zayn’s mouth.

“You gonna come like this or do you need me to jerk you?” He looked down at Harry’s cock. He was hard, red, and wet. But not the angry red he needed to be in order to get off just on Zayn’s cock.

“L’let you know.” Harry slurred, his cheeks flushed and his hands gripped the meat of Zayn’s ass.

Zayn nodded into Harry’s neck, licking down to where his shoulder joined his neck and bit down.

Harry’s hips bucked up and head fell to the side while Zayn sucked his mark into Harry’s neck

Harry moaned. “Touch. Touch, please.” He tapped against Zayn’s back.

“I got you.” Zayn licked over his fresh mark and fisted Harry’s flushed cock.

Zayn’s hips sped up, he hated finishing by himself, it was a race to the finish now. He lazily tugged Harry’s cock while pounding relentlessly into Harry, hitting his prostate every other thrust. When Zayn felt the tingling low in his belly he started really tugging Harry. His wrist flicking and twisting and Harry looked like an absolute mess.

“You almost there?” Zayn grunted, it didn’t really matter, he was three seconds away from chasing his orgasm.

Harry nodded, his jaw slack and mouth wide open. Harry’s nails scratched down Zayn’s back as he came over Zayn’s fist and both of their torsos. “I’m there.” He smiled, proud of himself.

Zayn continued to stroke Harry through it “Where do you want it, babe? Where do you want me to come?”

“In.” Harry sighed. “Need to feel it…”

It was that little sigh that caused Zayn to crash over the edge, spurting into Harry’s tight heat, filling him up, making it messy, just like Harry wanted. Zayn rolled off Harry and onto his back, breathing heavily.

“S’a good thing we didn’t get Jamal.” Harry whispered as his fingers traced through the come on his stomach. “Can’t do stuff like that with a baby in the next room.” Harry clenched his jaw.

Zayn pulled Harry to his chest, but he didn’t feel any tears. Harry had let it go.

“You really don’t want to try again?” Zayn drew lazy patterns on Harry’s shoulder with his chin tucked into Harry’s curls.

Harry didn’t answer right away, he didn’t even move his head to give Zayn any inclination where he stood on the adoption issue.

“We’ll talk about it later.” His warm breath huffed over Zayn’s chest.

And then Zayn heard the hum.

Harry was asleep.

* * *

A month later and Zayn still hadn’t approached Harry about Gemma’s offer to surrogate. It wasn’t for lack of trying. He had _been_ trying. Harry was still valiantly avoiding the issue of trying again.

Anytime Zayn would mention anything close to babies, Harry would blow him, fuck him, or declare he needed his help with a party idea. The day Zayn told Harry that Louis and Eleanor were thinking about starting a family, Harry had tied Zayn down and distracted him all day.

Zayn knew what Harry was doing, but he never really tried to stop him from using sex to distract him from the topic. He’d finally reached his breaking point on Harry’s third 21st birthday extravaganza of the week.

They were going to talk about it tonight, regardless if Harry had Zayn’s cock down his throat or not.

**Gemma**

Have you talked to him yet?

He’s been really weird about it

He might have been serious about being done

 

Talk to him.

He knows I won’t hurt him…

I’ll try again tonight.

 

Good, if we’re gonna do it,

It should be soon…

According to the clinic.

Tonight, I promise.

 

“Zayyyyn, Please!?!” Harry begged.”

“Babe, I’m a professional now! I can’t just fill in for you when one of the guys calls out on you!” Zayn stormed down the hall.

“C’mon, Zayn! I’m desperate. All the regulars are already scheduled tonight!”

Harry had created a unique catering company. The idea stemmed from a drunken night between Zayn, Harry, Niall, and Louis. A catering company, that specializes in bachelorette and generally _feminine_ parties.

“Have Nick fill in!” Zayn ran his hands across his neck. “He is your general manager, it’s his job to do stuff like this.” He heard Harry following down the hall.

“Nick’s already filling in! We had five call outs tonight!” Zayn felt Harry’s large palms start to knead tension from his shoulders. “Even _I_ have to serve tonight, Zayn.”

Harry was the sole owner, not _completely_ sole owner, his three full-time employees owned small shares of Flash Catering. Liam, a friend from college, DJ’d for Flash and Flash only. Liam also happens to be the reason Flash had started to be booked for regular parties. Niall, Harry’s best and oldest friend, was in charge of hiring, firing, scheduling, and controlling the servers. And then there was Nick, Flash’s general manager. He took over most of Harry’s duties once he’d married Zayn and stepped back from being so hands-on. Harry was the only one who would book parties for his company.

What made Flash Catering so unique was how the servers dressed. Shirtless, in tight black trousers. Another plus to his company was how discreet they were. The neighbor’s wouldn’t know your party was being catered by almost naked men based on the black vans with “Flash Catering” etched in gold parked outside of your chosen venue. Not to mention, the servers all arrived on sight in said black trousers and white t-shirts. Unless it was your party, no one was the wiser.

Zayn rolled his neck while Harry dug into the meat of his back. “What about Louis? He likes doing that shit.”

“He’s already agreed, I just need one more. C’mon, Zayn.” The whine in Harry’s voice was reaching pitiful levels. “It’ll be just like old times.” Zayn felt Harry’s curls on his neck. He knew what was coming next.

“Harry…” Zayn warned, but still craned his neck to the side. Who was he to stop his husband from trying to seduce him into serving shirtless tonight? “I already tried all your fruity, pink drinks, I’ve done my part…” Harry’s hands slid lower down Zayn’s back.

Zayn moaned.

“I’ll do that thing with my tongue.” Harry’s lips sucked against Zayn’s neck. “That one that makes you yell so loud the neighbors can hear...” Harry’s voice dropped dangerously low.

Zayn’s eyes fell closed. “Before or after,” his voice was almost a sigh.

 

“During,” Harry whispered into the skin of Zayn’s neck before he bit into the soft flesh.

“You’re not being fair.” Zayn’s hips bucked as Harry’s hand slid down the front of his pants. “Okay.”

“That’s a good boy.” Harry patted low on Zayn’s tummy before he pulled away completely.

“You’re kidding!” Zayn spun on his heels and huffed.

Harry leaned in close to Zayn, their noses touching, voice barely a whisper. “I’m wearing those black, _lace_ , panties…” Zayn pulled Harry’s lips to his with a bruising force.

“You’re a fucking menace.” He mumbled into Harry’s lips.

“I’m also late.” He said in between Zayn’s kisses. “See you at the venue.”

Zayn shook his head, “Can’t believe I’m going to have a child with you.” He grumbled to himself. Those pink cocktails apparently packed a punch.

Harry was already at the front door, “What was that, love?”

“See you at the venue, babe!” Zayn felt his cheeks flush.

Zayn just shouldn’t have finished the pitcher of neon pink deliciousness Harry had him taste earlier. There was no telling what would come out of his mouth tonight.

**Louis**

 

Hey man, Can I get a ride?

What’s wrong with your car??

Drank too many of Harry’s drinks.

Sweet Jesus. Haz is gonna kill you

Yeah, I’ll pick you up

He’ll never even know!

Zayn never minded moonlighting for Harry. Flash Catering had strict rules - no soliciting workers and absolutely no touching (It was usually up to the server’s discretion. Louis, for example, never allowed groping, Niall, however, never turned a lady down.) Zayn never had the personality for serving, but his looks made him popular with Harry’s clientele. Tonight was no exception. He’d heard multiple women refer to him as “The gorgeous one” and his favorite, “I bet he wouldn’t mind a quick grab, I’ll tip him extra.” Zayn lost count of how much money he earned by letting them grope him in his younger days, before he married Harry.

“How are you this evening, ladies?” Zayn had his fake, cordial smile on. “May I start you off with a few drinks. It is your 21st birthday tonight, right?” Zayn leaned in between the two girls seated at his table, and if he flexed a bit more than usual, they didn’t seem to mind.

“Mmhmm.” The girl, Meredith—Zayn had to memorize her name and face from a piece of paper earlier, nodded with wide eyes.

“Alright, something pink I presume?” He chuckled. Everything on the drink menu tonight was pink per Meredith’s request. Harry had made Zayn test every single one of his fruity drink concoctions this afternoon.

Meredith’s face blushed. “Can I… pay you… to let me do a body shot off you?” And there it was, Zayn’s least favorite request.

“Sorry, birthday girl,” Zayn pointed over towards Harry. “That charming gentleman with a bun is my husband.” He stood back, not wanting to lead her on anymore.

Her friend bounced with excitement. “What if we paid… to let us watch you take one off him?” She rubbed her palms together.

Zayn quirked an eyebrow. He wouldn’t mind taking a body shot off his husband. He still had quite the buzz from earlier and they were _clearly_ the most attractive people in the room. And Harry had promised him a few things just to get him here.

                                                                                                           

“Tell you what, birthday girl.” Zayn placed the rhinestone tiara, standard with every 21st birthday extravaganza package, on her head. “Let me run it past the bossman.” Zayn nodded towards Nick, even though Nick would have no part in this decision.

Zayn chuckled to himself as he strolled over to Nick, who happened to be behind the DJ booth, explaining to Liam the type of music that had been requested for the evening.

“Grimshaw!” Zayn shouted over the beat. He had never been Nick’s biggest fan after what happened between he and Louis, but he tried his best since Nick is Harry’s friend after all.

“Yeah, Mr. Cheekbones?” Nick laughed.

“I’ve been propositioned… already.” He crossed his arms, a smile on his face.

“C’mon, you’ve got the birthday table. I hate talking to them about breaking the rules.” Nick groaned. “How serious, want me to get your sections switched?” Zayn watched as panic set over Nick’s face.

“Nah, s’all good. They want to watch me take a shot off Harry.” He huffed. “Kind of thinking about it. Making a spectacle of it, you know?”

“That might get the wrong type of buzz about the business going, though.” Nick rubbed his forehead.

Zayn shrugged. Any buzz about this business was good. The people who knew about Flash knew what to expect when they hired them to cater their events. And on the off chance they didn’t, they found out during the first meeting with Harry. Harry had been known to charge more if the client wanted the “regular” catering service.

“Thought they sign a confidentiality contract?” Zayn started to look around for Harry. Maybe the way Harry ran his business had changed since Zayn became the youngest CFO in the history of his advertising firm.

“They do, but you know, _memories_ and all that shit.” Nick dug around in his jacket pocket. He’s the only one who needs multiple pockets for his opening announcement cards.

Zayn spotted Harry. “Alright, I’m gonna go talk to Haz.” He patted Nick’s shoulder to make his departure permanent.

Meredith’s 21st birthday extravaganza was nothing new. There were girls upon girls dancing and drinking in the middle of the floor. Zayn had to greet them all and make sure they didn’t need their drinks refreshed as he made his way towards Harry. By the time Zayn finally reached Harry, Harry was engaged in a detailed story with Niall.

Zayn snaked his arms around Harry from behind. “Still wearing my favorite panties, babe?” He whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry’s entire body tensed and he nodded slightly.

Zayn grinned, as he pressed his crotch against Harry’s ass. The idea of possibly putting on a show had Zayn’s cock more than interested.

“Zayn.” Harry warned. “We’re in public.” Zayn felt Harry’s hand slide over his wrist. “Are you drunk or something?” Harry laughed even as he leaned back into Zayn’s chest.

Drinking on the job was prohibited. It caused the servers to make bad decisions involving the clientele and ultimately led to them breaking other rules. Technically, Zayn hadn’t drank on the job - he’d done it before.

“I know but…your birthday girl wants to pay to watch me take a body shot off you.” His hips pressed in a little closer to Harry’s, swaying a bit to the beat. “And m’tipsy at best.”

Zayn could feel the rough pull of the lace against Harry’s trousers as they swayed. Zayn was ready to leave, now.

“You know we can’t accept money for that…” Zayn watched Harry try to focus on Niall’s story. He was failing.

“I know, babe. But I want to.” He rubbed his chin against Harry’s neck. “I want you so bad.” Zayn needed to stop, his cock was past half-hard. He honestly really did want Harry, like now. Unless… “You promised me that thing with your tongue.”

Niall had all but been forgotten, Zayn was more than just tipsy and Harry knew it. Zayn’s not one for public displays of affection, much less dancing in a room full of twenty-something girls.  But here he was, his half-hard dick pressed against Harry while his hands roamed Harry’s chest and his hips swayed to some beat only he could hear.

“Zayyyn!” Harry whined and shoved Zayn’s arms from his waist. “Excuse us, Niall.” Harry spun around to face Zayn. “When we get home.”

“You said during.” Zayn knew Harry would never do that thing with his tongue in the middle of a function; he was still going to be bitter about it.

“ _After_ ,” Harry raised an eyebrow and popped his dimples out at Zayn. “I promise.”

“Glad I’m gonna have a baby with a liar.” Zayn mumbled and automatically smacked his hand over his mouth.

When Zayn had thought about having this conversation, he never imagined they’d be shirtless in skin-tight trousers at a 21st birthday extravaganza. He assumed it’d at least be over a nice dinner, and Gemma would probably have been present, but here they stood in their uniform trousers, shirtless, with Niall standing over Harry’s shoulder. All because Zayn was too horny to function.

“ _Excuse me?!?_ ” Harry grabbed Zayn’s elbows. “What does that mean?” Zayn felt each of Harry’s fingertips dig into his skin. “Did you sign us up for another adoption?”

Zayn pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and gave Harry his best doe-eyes. “After?” Zayn tried.

Harry hadn’t let go of Zayn’s arms yet. His nostrils were flared and his breathing erratic. “Even though I said I was done?” Niall all but ran away from them.

“I didn’t…” Zayn did his best to keep this between the two of them and not ruin Meredith’s birthday that her parents shelled out quite a lot of money for.

“NICK!” Harry bellowed into his walkie-talkie that only he and Nick carried. “I need to see you by the kitchen. NOW!” Zayn had never truly feared Harry before, but he was afraid of what was going to happen tonight.

Zayn didn’t register Nick’s response, just heard the beep that meant he had responded. He couldn’t look away from Harry’s unblinking eyes and tightly clenched jaw.

He had really fucked up.

“What’s happening, Harry?” Nick’s voice floated over Zayn’s head. Zayn didn’t really know where Nick came from or when he’d gotten so close to them. He’d have to ask Nick about teleporting, it’d probably come in handy one day.

“Zayn and I are leaving.” Zayn felt Harry tug his arm. “Give Zayn’s section to Niall, he’s the best, he can handle it on top of his own.” Harry had started walking them towards the door. “Louis can manage my two tables, he’s been around awhile.” Zayn couldn’t keep up with Harry’s long strides so he allowed himself to be dragged. “Unless the building catches on fire, someone dies, or an armed shooter intrudes this party, do not, and I repeat, do _NOT_ , call me back here. Understood?”

Nick nodded, eyes wide.

“Harry…” Zayn whispered. They were outside now and the cold wind stung his eyes and burned his bare chest. “You’re hurting me.” He tried to pull his arm from Harry’s hand.

“Don’t, Zayn.” Harry’s voice was rough. “Just, don’t.” Zayn was surprised at how well Harry was keeping his voice low. He did finally let got of Zayn’s arm when they reached Harry’s black work car. “Get in.” He growled.

Zayn watched Harry fling himself in the driver’s side. The car’s engine didn’t start. That was good, Harry wasn’t going to drive away angry. Zayn slowly opened the passenger door. He had to do this properly. Harry was still fragile over Jamal. Not to mention, Zayn had just told Harry they were going to have a baby in the same breath Zayn called him a liar. Zayn bounced on his feet, squaring up for this conversation. _Okay_. He said to himself and slowly slid into the passenger seat.

“Harry.” He rubbed his palms against the trousers. He caught Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. “Just let me explain!” Zayn’s voice cracked.

“Oh, please, Zayn! Please explain to me how you’re having a baby with a liar! Because it’s news to me.” Harry’s voice was freakishly calm. It always was when they argued. “How could you?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you! But you always distract me with blowjobs, cocktails, or general nonsense!” Zayn shouted across the tiny space of the car.

“So tell me now!” Harry finally raised his voice. “You didn’t go behind my back for another adoption, so…did you get someone pregnant? Am I… have I not been enough?” Harry took in a shaky breath. “Was Jamal the last straw for you, for us?” Zayn watched Harry’s lip quiver.

“No!” Zayn reached across the dash for Harry’s hand. “Babe, I love you. You know that!” He laced their fingers together.

“So please. Just tell me now. Whatever it is.” Tears started to fall from Harry’s eyes. “How are you having a baby with a liar? Because last time I checked, I wasn’t pregnant.” He somehow managed to mock Zayn with tears on his cheeks and his voice barely above a whisper.

Zayn had to gather whatever he was going to say and fast. Harry thought he’d had an affair and gotten a woman pregnant. Anything Zayn said was bound to be construed as a lie. He and Harry never kept things from each other and this was such a massive thing to keep from him, he didn’t even know how to start talking to him about it.

So, Zayn decided to start with the honest truth.

“I should have told you weeks ago, and I meant to…it was just, never a good time…”

Harry let out a pained groan.

Zayn furiously shook his head, which was a mistake it jumbled his thoughts even more. “But you’ve been throwing yourself into catering more parties. I’m so sorry.” Zayn’s throat was already tight, he inhaled long and slow. “Gemma came to me.”

“My fucking sister, Zayn!” He yanked his hand from Zayn’s grip. “Don’t you fucking touch me!” Harry’s voice cracked as his tried to keep the heartbreak from his voice.

“No, baby, no!” Zayn tried to crawl into Harry’s lap. Cars were awful inventions, they truly were. “Can we please talk about this at home, not in a car.”

“Tell me why! Why Gemma, then we can go.” Harry stuttered through his tears.

“She wants to have a baby, my baby, for us.” Zayn turned back around in his seat and buckled his seatbelt.

Harry sat there, stunned. His eyes blinked slowly as his hands drug down his face.

“Harry…” Zayn’s eyes shook, Harry had given him nothing, he couldn’t tell what Harry was thinking.

“Okay.” Harry started the ignition and they were speeding towards home.

The ten-minute drive back home was completely silent, except the occasional sniffle from Harry as the tears slid down his face, he didn’t even bother wiping them away. Zayn sat with his hands itching in his lap. He wanted to wipe Harry’s tears away but Harry’s controlled expression let him know that would not be welcomed.

Harry hadn’t believed him.

“If you really think I’d cheat on—“ Once they pulled into the driveway Zayn felt it was safe to start the discussion again.

Harry cut him off, “When we get inside, Zayn.” Harry locked the car before heading to the front door. “We have neighbors, remember?” Harry’s voice was back to freakishly calm as he unlocked the front door.

Zayn closed the heavy wooden door behind him. Once he made it past the threshold, he watched Harry throw pillows and blankets on the couch.

“Harry, please?” Zayn grabbed the pillows and walked back towards their bedroom.

“You are _not_ sleeping in here and you know that.” Harry yanked the pillows from Zayn’s arms.

“I will be once you calm down and let me explain.” Zayn cupped both Harry’s cheeks with his hands. He didn’t pull away, but his eyes didn’t flutter at Zayn’s touch.

“Highly doubt that,” Harry bit out.

“Okay, do whatever you need to do with those pillows and meet me in the dining room, okay?” Zayn kissed Harry’s forehead and let his hands drop. He wasn’t really keen on sleeping in the living room tonight.

Zayn could hear Harry setting up a comfortable little spot on the couch for him. No matter how mad Harry got, he still wanted Zayn to sleep well enough that he wouldn’t be tired at work the next day. Harry had only forced Zayn to sleep on the couch maybe five times since they’ve been married. Each time he made the couch into a bed and at some point during the night joined Zayn on the couch.

Zayn wasn’t so sure that would happen tonight.

He listened to Harry fluff the blankets and pillows. Zayn could hear Harry’s feet shuffle across the carpet as he paced back and forth, debating on whether or not to come to Zayn yet. Harry liked to make Zayn wait.

Harry didn’t make him wait too long.

The wooden legs of Harry’s chair scratched against the floor as he pulled his chair back. “Okay, start from the beginning.” Harry had taken his hair down from the bun and it flowed in loose curls down to his shoulders. He hadn’t started pulling it straight yet.

“Okay.” Zayn reached for Harry’s hand, Harry shook his head and pulled his hands into his lap. “A few weeks ago, when we were watching that movie with the undercover cops, Gemma asked if she could talk to me about something.” Zayn swallowed and dared to glance at Harry. He was already staring straight at him, his jaw clenched and his cheeks flushed.

Harry huffed, his face screwed with disgust. “You came—I—we had _sex_ that night!”

“You had fallen asleep, so I told her when we could talk when I got you to bed because you’d had an exhausting week.” Zayn could hear himself and it did sound like he’d cheated with Gemma. “Look, alright. She said she wants to have a baby for us because she _can_ have a baby and we _want_ a baby and it just makes complete sense and, of course, when she first said it I was, you know, weirded out by it. But then, I thought about it, _really_ thought about it. How much we want this, how awesome it would be to have a real Styles-Malik baby because they can’t use your bits with Gemma’s bits so they’d have to use mine…”

Zayn was rambling, but Harry was listening and his face wasn’t red anymore.

“And I thought about you. And how you’d cry when we’d finally get to meet our baby, how much you’d love our baby, and I couldn’t tell her it was a bad idea. Right, Harry?” Zayn rubbed his palms across his face now that he was sufficiently out of air. He pushed his chair back and stood in front of his husband. Harry had to believe him.

“You didn’t get anyone pregnant?” Harry’s hands were tugging at his hair now.

“I swear, babe. The only person I’d ever even _want_ to get pregnant doesn’t have the right parts.” Zayn smiled and kneeled in front Harry. “Gemma’s already picked out the clinic and everything.” He grabbed a hold of Harry’s wrists.

The next thing Zayn knew, Harry pressed their lips together and Zayn felt Harry’s tears on his face and tasted them on his lips. As soon as Zayn registered what was happening, Harry started pelting his chest with closed fists.

“What the… Do you even… How could you!?!” Harry was still pounding Zayn’s chest.

“Babe. Babe…” He grabbed Harry’s wrists and pulled Harry’s face against his neck. “Shh.” Zayn rubbed soothing circles up and down Harry’s back.

“Don’t you shush me!” Harry pushed Zayn back again. “I thought you… with my sister… I was _terrified_ ,” he shouted.

“But I didn’t!” Zayn cupped Harry’s cheek.

“No, you only kept this _major_ life decision from me!” Zayn stared at Harry’s face, he was crushed and Zayn had been the one to do it to him.

“Harry?” Zayn gripped Harry’s face and forced him to look in his eyes. “Do you want to talk about this now… Actually talk?” Zayn was ready to talk this out, he just wasn’t sure Harry was.

“Why, why did you keep it from me?” Harry covered Zayn’s hands with his.

“I had it all planned out.” Zayn’s throat was tight, he could have lost Harry tonight. “I was going to take you to a nice dinner,” His eyes wandered across Harry’s face. “Then, afterwards, I had this nice walk planned.” He kissed the back of Harry’s hand. “When we got to that one baby store, you know, the real posh one we’ve always wanted to shop at but never have because there was always a possibility we wouldn’t get our baby?”

Harry nodded, he looked a mess, silent tears falling from his eyes and snot running onto his top lip. “S’really expensive,” he slurred through his tears.

Zayn nodded, “And when we finally got to the store, Gemma would be waiting there, with a teddy or something. And you’d be all like ‘ _What’s going on?’_ ” He imitated Harry’s tone and speech pattern. Zayn felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye. “And I’d pull you close and whisper that we were finally going to have our baby. You’d stand there confused with that little line between your eyebrows while you figured it out. But you’d finally _get_ it.” Zayn wiped the tears from Harry’s face.

“Gemma really wants to do this?” Harry choked out.

“She really wants to do this.” Zayn grinned back through his tears.

“We’re gonna be parents.” Harry dimpled at Zayn.

“Yeah.”

Zayn cradled Harry’s face and pulled him in for one of the messiest kisses they’d ever shared. They both had tears on their faces and Zayn couldn’t tell you whose snot was in his mouth, but he didn’t care. Harry didn’t leave him. Harry didn’t tell him no.

They were finally going to be parents.

“You’re still sleeping on the couch.” Harry whispered into Zayn’s mouth.

“That’s fine, Harry. That’s fine.” Zayn kissed him back

And if Zayn woke up at 3:30 am to a sleepy Harry that mumbled, “Move over, can’t sleep without you,” as he climbed onto the couch next to Zayn, that said more clearly, “M’still a little mad at you,” once he crawled under the blanket, Zayn would never tell a soul.

Zayn texted Gemma a simple “He said yes” when he and Harry woke up on the couch the next morning. She said she’d make all the arrangements and appointments at the fertility clinic she’d picked a few weeks ago.

* * *

 

Three days later, Zayn found himself driving to said clinic because Harry wanted to start as soon as possible and according to Gemma’s doctor, she’d be most fertile this week.

 

“ _Sooo, how’s it going?”_ Harry’s voice buzzed in Zayn’s ear.

“Not well.” Zayn rubbed his hand across himself.

“ _What’s the matter?”_ Zayn knew Harry well enough to know he had his head tilted to the side.

Zayn was locked away in a cramped white room, with a small tv, a few DVD’s, and a dirty magazine or two on a white table. Today was the day they were collecting Zayn’s sample to combine with Gemma’s.

“Dunno…” Zayn cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder. “The DVD’s are bad, the magazines are sticky…and you’re not here.” He’d pulled his grey sweats down, his hand still massaged his cock. “I had to wash my dick before I started. It was weird.”

 _“Zayn Malik, washed his own dick?”_ Harry feigned surprise. _“Thought you saved that for me…”_

“With this orange antibacterial soap…” He picked the bottle back up to read Harry the label. “I can’t do this, it’s too weird.” Zayn kept palming himself

“ _Zayyyyn, you have to do this!”_ Harry whined. “ _We’re finally going to get our baby. **You’re** going to make us our baby.”_

“I’m trying, babe.” He closed his eyes and pictured Harry’s hand against his groin. “It’s hard, getting hard without you.” Zayn hadn’t gotten hard for anyone else for so long, he never needed to before now. “The room’s a bit cold…”

Harry laughed across the line. “ _Told you! You should have worn a sweater.”_

“What are you doing?” Zayn’s voice dropped, his hand gripped himself a little tighter.

“ _Just hanging around, watching some reality TV_.” Zayn could hear the TV in the background. “ _Why are the DVD’s so bad?”_ Harry’s voice had an odd tone, Zayn had never really heard or at least not registered before.

Zayn couldn’t be sure since he had Harry had never actually participated in phone sex, but it sounded like Harry was trying to start something.

“Are you in the bedroom?” He almost whispered.

“ _Zayn, what are you doing!”_ Harry scolded.

“Currently?” Zayn smirked, maybe this hadn’t been Harry’s original intention, but it was Zayn’s now. “Rubbing my dick, wishing it was you.”

“ _Stop that!”_ Zayn could hear Harry’s mouth fall open in outrage. _“Harley’s on the bed with me.”_

“He’ll get down, he always does when we… get down.”

 _“That was awful. I wouldn’t have even said that.”_ Harry chuckled.

“So…you’re on the bed?” Zayn pushed a little harder against his cock. He could hear Harry rearrange himself on the bed, probably telling Harley to get down.

 _“Yeah…”_ Harry replied softly. “ _Tell me about the DVD’s.”_

“They’re all straight couples.” Zayn had to think about it, he’d turned them off after he scanned through looking for something he could focus on. “A guy with a buzz cut, a mediocre dick, and a girl with big tits. Nothing I want.”

“ _So, ignore the girl…”_

“Their dick’s aren’t even close to impressive. And they’re all cut, you know I hate that.” Zayn pulled his sweats all the way off and set them over the chair so he could sit. He didn’t want his bare ass where other guys have sat and done the exact same thing he was doing.

“ _Well, you need to find something you like and focus on that…”_ Zayn could do that. “ _Want me to help you? Send you a picture of my cock?”_ Harry suggested. “ _Video of me touching myself… Maybe talk you through it?”_ There was movement on Harry’s end of the line.

“Yeah…” Zayn sighed. “What are you doing now?” He felt pitiful. This would be so much easier if they’d just let him bring Harry along. Or, at the very least, use lube.

 _“Now? I’ve just taken my shirt off.”_ Zayn groaned. _“Touching my chest right now, thinking ‘bout the way you do it.”_

“Yeah, what about the way I do it?” Zayn squeezed the base of his cock when Harry let out a soft moan.

 _“The way you let your nails scratch just enough.”_ Harry shuddered _, “Over my ni--everywhere.”_ Harry let out a filthy moan. _“You touching yourself? Doesn’t sound like it…”_ Harry murmured.

“I’ve _been_ touching myself, babe. It’s the whole point of me being here.” He chuckled.

“ _I’d straddle you, you know._ ” Harry took a shaky breath. _“Climb right in your lap. Pull your hair at the base of your neck. Make you look at me.”_

“Yeah, what for?” Zayn closed his eyes and pictured Harry’s thighs bracketing his own.

 _“I know how much you like to watch while I tease you._ ” Zayn heard Harry’s zipper come undone faintly in the background. “ _Drives you mad, keeping your hands to yourself. But you’re so good for me, always so good.”_

Zayn’s breath hitched. “I like it… when you,” he paused, he had to make himself do this, “when you make me _behave_ like that.”

“ _Yeah?”_   Zayn knew Harry was smiling.

“Yeah. Wanna know what I’m thinking about?” Zayn closed his eyes and forced himself to let his little bubble of precome dribble into the cup instead of spreading it down around his length.

 _“Always.”_ Harry whispered.

“You…in those panties. Sitting in my lap.” Zayn had to catch his breath. “How beautiful your cock looks poking out the side.” He started stroking himself in earnest.

Harry whimpered.

“You always get so pretty for me, babe.” Zayn’s hips bucked into his fist. “The black lace against your skin…” Zayn cut himself off with a moan.

 _“You’re close already.”_ Harry said through labored breaths. _“Just from thinking ‘bout that?”_

Zayn inhaled. They had been careful all week, Zayn wasn’t allowed to have any sexual activity for at least two days before he gave his sample. Unfortunately for him, Harry had read that five day old sperm was the ideal sperm.

“Thinking about pulling them to the side and taking you in my mouth. Pulling back your foreskin nice and slow, make you beg for it.” Zayn groaned again. Harry’s foreskin was one of Zayn’s favorite things. It made playing with him much more fun.

“ _I would, I’d beg so much. Love the way you suck cock. Almost as much as the way you fuck me.”_ Harry sounded almost panicked with want.

“I’d slowly slip my fingers in you, one by one, get you ready for me.” Zayn was finally close enough to hold his sample cup close. “Use that tingly lube you like so much…make you feel me for days after.”

“ _I’d let you come inside.”_ Harry huffed. “ _Hold it all in for you, wait for the next round.”_

“God, Harry.” Zayn’s head fell back and his fist sped up. “You can’t say shit like that!” He attempted to whisper.

 _“Zayyyn, please?”_ Harry begged.

“Please what, babe, what do you need?” Zayn could barely focus, he finally felt the burn low in his belly.

 _“You, I need you! And, and everything,”_ Harry couldn’t even form complete sentences. _“Everything you’re saying. Need you in me, need the stretch… I need it, s’been so long.”_ Zayn could hear Harry, the sound of skin on skin from his end of the line.

“I know, ahh.” Zayn panted, “I want it too. God, I need it.” He hissed and the phone dropped, he needed both hands to aim himself into the cup.

_“Zayn. ZAYN? You still there?”_

Zayn picked his phone up off the floor. “Yeah, babe. I’ll be home in a bit, okay?” He twisted the lid tight on his cup and pulled his sweats back up. “You better still be ready for me.” A wicked grin stretched across his face.

Harry whined, _“But I didn’t finish…”_ Zayn knew Harry was pouting.

“You’ll finish later, I promise.”

* * *

 

Gemma came home with Zayn from the clinic, she didn’t want to go home by herself and Zayn didn’t blame her. What she had to go through today was a lot less fun and a lot more invasive.

“You wanna take Harley for the rest of the day?” Zayn asked as they walked up the sidewalk towards the front door.

“If you don’t mind…” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Yeah, not a problem.” Zayn dropped his keys in the fishbowl by the door. Harry’s idea, so Zayn wouldn’t lose his keys everyday.

“Haz!” Gemma shouted for her brother. “If you wanna know, get down here or I’m leaving!” Harley came bounding down the stairs towards Zayn and Gemma’s voices.

“Hey, boy. Where’s your Daddy?” Gemma squished the dog’s face as she talked to him.

“Why do you always call one of us that? Harry’s Papa.” Zayn was a little offended.

“You’re delusional if you think Harry isn’t going to want your baby to call him Daddy.”

Zayn knew Gemma was right.

“How’d it go?” Harry almost tripped on the final stair, his face flushed and his t-shirt on backwards—he’d been waiting like Zayn told him. “Hey, Gem.” Harry pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“They said we were a great fertility match, said they’d be surprised if this first time doesn’t take.” Zayn shrugged.

Harry beamed. His eyes looked like giant emeralds and his face had to hurt from how big he was smiling at his sister. Zayn smiled just looking at him.

He was going to have a baby with this adorable doofus.

“That’s _amazing_!” Harry hugged Gemma again. “Isn’t it great Gem???” He shook her a bit.

“Yeah!” She smiled right back at him. “Now we just have to wait…” She trailed off as she grabbed for Harley’s leash

“How long until we know?” Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“What’d they say, Gem? Three to four weeks?”

“Yeah!” She shouted from the other room, packing Harleys “going to Gemma’s bag.” Harley was bouncing around like a madman, he knew what that bag meant. Gemma walked back to the living room, Harley about knocked her over in an attempt to beat her.

“Bring him back whenever.” Zayn said as he pulled Gemma in for a hug goodbye.

“Yeah, no rush.” Harry still smiled. He put his hand on Gemma’s stomach.

“Harry, there’s nothing there yet.” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“But there will be soon!”

“You’re such a donut!” Gemma ruffled Harry’s curls and told him goodbye.

Zayn made sure Gemma hadn’t forgot Harley’s favorite purple toy, his poop bags, or his tie out leash for Gemma’s backyard. She hadn’t, she never does. After Gemma left, Zayn had sprawled out on the couch, enjoying not having to share it with an enormous dog, when Harry slinked over to him, and straddled his lap.

“Hey, _Baba_.” Harry pulled Zayn’s earlobe between his teeth.

Zayn placed a hand on Harry’s lower back. “Mmmm, I think I like that…” His hand slid a little lower to cup Harry’s ass.

“I think…” Harry trailed kisses down Zayn’s neck. “You promised me something.” He squirmed a bit in Zayn’s lap.

“Did I?” Zayn gripped Harry’s waist with both hands, and rutted up against him.

“And I…” Harry reached down to undo the tie in Zayn’s sweats. “Changed into something _real_ pretty for you.” He whispered and grabbed Zayn around the base. He pulled the waistband of his own sweats out so Zayn could see his lacy surprise.

Zayn growled. “Keep ‘em on, want you to fuck me while you wear them.” His hips bucked into Harry’s fist.

Harry laughed.

* * *

It did take on the first try.

Harry tried his best to act normal the entire three weeks they were waiting, he had. He didn’t pester Gemma about anything. Didn’t ask her if she _felt_ pregnant. Well, he asked a few times, but he could have asked a lot more. The first time she mentioned she’d gotten sick one morning at work Harry cried. Not because his sister was sick, but because she could have been pregnant.

Zayn was just as nervous. It wasn’t his sister, he didn’t ask her if she had PMS or if she felt like she was going to miss this month’s visit. He wanted to, lord knows he wanted to ask everyday. But out of respect for Gemma’s privacy, he was going to wait it out and let Gemma or the clinic tell him the news.

Zayn had been working from home the day the clinic called. Gemma was in the office, and she was pregnant. Harry cried when Zayn told him the good news. He’d also been working from home that day, he had a menu to create for Genie’s 40th Birthday Bazaar. Zayn walked into the kitchen and just stood in silence for twenty minutes before Harry asked what happened.

Harry cried again when they could hear the heartbeat, and again the first time they saw their little baby.

Gemma wore large headphones and barely paid attention to the screens at the sonograms. She didn’t want to be too connected to the baby. She’d spoken to a counselor and felt that carrying the baby for nine months was already bonding enough, and she wouldn’t be another disappointment for her brother. She wouldn’t be the last reason he stopped functioning for weeks at a time.

 

Harry kept himself together rather well at the gender reveal which surprised the hell of Zayn.

“Babe, you’re squeezing too hard.” Zayn pulled his hand from Harry’s grasp.

“We’re going to find out today!” Harry bounced in his seat. Other people in the waiting room were looking at them. “You sure you don’t want to know, Gem?”

“Mmhmm.” She hummed. “S’easier this way.” She continued to flick through the month old magazine.

“Harry, we talked about this, remember? The less Gemma knows, the easier it’ll be on her.” Zayn squeezed the back of Harry’s neck.

“I know, I’m sorry!” Harry could seriously act like a toddler at times. “It’s just. You _made_ this.” He palmed Gemma’s small bump with his enormous hand, and laced the fingers of his other hand with Zayn’s. “You’re not the tiniest bit excited?” He pulled Zayn’s hand to Gemma’s bump as well.

Zayn had yet to feel comfortable touching Gemma’s bump. Not for lack of desire, if he’d had it his way, Gemma would have already moved in with them and he’d touch their baby all the time. The situation was just weird. It was different for Harry, her brother, to touch her and not feel weird about it. Zayn just wasn’t comfortable with it yet.

“I’m very excited.” He smacked a very loud, very wet kiss on Harry’s cheek. “See, look.” Zayn pointed towards his hazel eyes, “Look at them, they’re sparkling.”

Zayn’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Every time we get to see the baby, I just… I don’t even know.” Zayn’s phone buzzed again. “Who keeps calling you, everyone knows what we’re doing today.” Both of their hands still rested against Gemma’s stomach.

Gemma had gotten used to, at the very least, Harry’s hand on her stomach anytime he was around her, Zayn had been a little more cautious touching his sister-in-law, but now that she was showing more, he did really enjoy feeling the little bump.

“What do you think it’ll be?” Harry stared at Zayn, his thumb rubbing circles around Gemma’s navel.

“It’s a boy.” Zayn said like he’d been told by the baby-giving deity itself.

“I think so too!” Harry almost shouted. Zayn’s phone buzzed again. “Would you just check it? It could be your mom or someone.” Harry pushed Zayn’s hand from Gemma’s belly, replacing it with his own.

Zayn pulled his phone from his pocket, slid his thumb across the screen to a text from Louis.

 

**Louis**

Tell my Goddaughter Uncle Lou can’t

Wait to meet her ;)

 

I’ll be sure to let your Godson know.

 

“S’just Louis. He thinks it’s gonna be a girl.” Zayn smirked to himself. Harry had forgotten about him. Zayn threw his arm around his easily distracted husband’s neck and pulled him closer.

“Styles-Malik, or is it Malik-Styles?” A very confused looking nurse walked into the waiting room, her nose buried deep in their patient charts.

“Either way, we aren’t picky.” Zayn stood and extended his hand to introduce his odd little family.

Harry tapped Gemma on the shoulder and tried to guide her from the chair by her elbow.

“Jesus, you donut!” She yanked her elbow from his palm. “I’m pregnant. Not an invalid.” She shoved his shoulder, her voice a little louder than necessary from the headphones.

Harry plucked one of Gemma’s enormous headphones from her ear, “I’ll keep that in mind next time you’re complaining about your ankles swelling or that I need to rub your back because it hurts.”

Gemma stuck her tongue out.

“Oh!” The nurse exclaimed. “You’re the surrogate group. I’ve heard so much about you guys. What a wonderful thing your sister is doing for you!”

“Eh, I think we’ll keep her around a little bit longer.” Harry grinned, pulling Gemma into his side.

The exam room was standard. The pink bed covered with paper that crunched when Gemma slid back against it. The hard plastic chairs Harry and Zayn pulled up right to the edge of the bed, almost right in front of the little screen that proved this wasn’t all a dream. Zayn couldn’t stop rubbing his hands on his jeans.

“Zayn.” Harry grabbed for his hands. “It’ll be okay. We’re professionals at this now.” They watched Gemma roll her shirt up for the technician to squirt the clear gel all over her belly. “Your hands are all sweaty.” Harry complained.

“Then don’t hold them!” Zayn retorted, but made no move to pull his hands away.

Zayn and Harry continued to bicker while the technician moved the little wand around to find the baby. She didn’t even have to tell them when she’d succeeded. They heard the little wavy sound and knew their baby was on the screen.

Zayn glanced over to Gemma. She looked like she was sleeping. How she stayed so calm, Zayn would never know but he’d be forever grateful.

“You ready?” Harry whispered.

Zayn only nodded, afraid of what his voice might sound like.

“Almost got it. This baby is an active one, momma’s gonna have fun when she starts kicking.” The screen zoomed in once the baby stopped moving for longer than a second.

“You said…she said ‘ _she’_!” Harry grabbed Zayn’s face. “It’s a girl!?!” Harry looked back towards the screen.

“Here’s what we like to call ‘The money-shot’, daddies.” She turned the screen directly at them to show them their little girl. “You are definitely looking at a little girl. Congratulations!”

Zayn sat there, stunned. “We’re having a girl?” He asked Harry for no particular reason.

Harry nodded pointed towards the screen his grin big and dimples popped out, “Yeah, look at her. She’s perfect.”

“Can you…can we…does that thing print?” Zayn stuttered.

Zayn was the mess at the gender reveal. He thought he’d wanted a boy, was so sure that’s what they were having. But when he found out it was a girl, he couldn’t picture it any other way. For the first time, Harry had to tell Zayn to get himself together.

* * *

 

Zayn had Louis over for a boy’s day in later in the week, just to hang out, catch up, and play FIFA. Harry hated FIFA. Harry was out with Gemma for the day, doing whatever it was they did on their bi-weekly sibling days. They had pretty much become a twice a week thing since Gemma had become pregnant.

“So, what are the Styles siblings doing today?” Louis asked after their third round. He’d won every game.

“I think Harry said they were going to a spa… Gem’s feet hurt or something.” Zayn flicked the Xbox off and the tv over to a Mythbusters marathon.

“How weird is it?” Louis tipped the neck of his beer towards Zayn. “That your sister-in-law is pregnant with _your_ baby?” He nudged his elbow into Zayn’s ribs.

“It’s not like I got her pregnant, Louis.” Zayn chuckled at his friend’s ignorance. “But, it is pretty weird.” He shrugged.

“Knew it.” Louis shook his head.

“It’s just that, it’s mine, you know? Like… nevermind.” Zayn took a long swallow of beer.

Babies were also a touchy subject for Louis. He wanted a baby just as much as Harry and Zayn had. He’d grown up the oldest of five siblings and he loved taking care of them. He was good at it. His long time fiancee Eleanor wasn’t sure Louis was ready. Sure he was good at taking care of his siblings, but his own baby, he couldn’t just give that back to his mom when he got tired of it.

“Actually, I have some news…” Louis trailed and his eyes beamed.

“You bastard, El finally forgot to take her pill!” Zayn put his beer on one of the glass coasters Harry insisted they use.

“Well, yeah.” Louis couldn’t contain his smile.

Zayn pulled Louis into an awkward side-armed hug, Louis’ beer spilling in their laps.

“That’s great!” It really was. Zayn wanted his little girl to have a best friend growing up like he had Louis. If this baby inherited any of Zayn’s social anxieties, she’d need a little Tomlinson at her side.

“Yeah, El and I just wanted to make sure you and Harry would be okay with it… Don’t want you to feel like we’re stepping on your toes or anything.”

“Stepping on our toes! Gemma’s due in a little less than three months. We won the baby contest.”

“Sweet.” Louis held his fist out for their habitual bro tap. Zayn was more than happy to oblige.

Louis and Zayn never needed to fill silence. Growing up, they spent most of their time in silence or just listening to music. So, it wasn’t entirely weird for them to just hang out on the couch, drinking beer, and watching Mythbusters. As they got older, they traded smoking joints for drinking beer, and music for TV marathons. But their dynamic never changed.

“So, finish what you were saying earlier, now that you know I’m not going to freak out.” Louis knew why Zayn cut himself off earlier. All of the guys did that around Zayn and Harry. No one wants to rub the baby issue in someone’s face.

“Just that she’s half mine, you know?” Zayn pushed his hair out of his face. “Like, even if Gemma wanted to back out…she couldn’t keep me from her. I have rights this time, she can’t keep my—our baby from us.” He shrugged.

It felt good to finally get that off his chest to someone. A big factor in Zayn’s decision to take Gemma’s offer was the fact that he would _be_ the father, not on paper, not in the eyes of the court, but half of his genes would be in the baby.

Louis’ blue eyes beamed and a crooked smile spread across his face.

“What?” Zayn furrowed his brow.

“You said ‘she’.” Louis raised his beer.

“Fuck!” Harley jumped at the sudden loudness of Zayn’s voice. “Don’t tell Harry, okay?”

“Bro, c’mon. You know me better than that.” He pushed his empty bottle on to the coffee table. “Besides, Niall didn’t tell you Harry let it slip _months_ ago.

* * *

 

Zayn knew it was a mistake before they’d even walked through the door of the posh little baby store Harry had always dreamed of spending all their money in. Harry spent an entire day planning out the nursery, the color schemes, the layout, and possible themes. It took Zayn twenty minutes to convince Harry they didn’t actually need a “bonding bench”. They’d agreed on the dark crib with the high, tufted back, with a matching baby armoire and changing table. The rocking chair would be white, Zayn wouldn’t budge on that.

Harry was literally bouncing around the shop, Zayn tried to hold his hand as they meandered about but could tell Harry was unsatisfied with his pace. Zayn was much more content slowly strolling through the store, looking and touching everything. He did want the best for his little girl.

Gemma was about eight months along so Harry had had months to plan out the nursery; to say Pinterest was the bane of Zayn’s existence was an understatement.

“Babe, we have all day. They close at 6.” Zayn rolled his watch around his wrist to check the time. “It’s 10:30. Don’t you actually want to look at stuff?” Zayn squished a particularly soft bunny before tossing it in the basket.

“Do you think this one would be too much with the glitter walls?” Harry stopped in front of a crib display. His eyes wide as he took in all the purple and white, sparkle tulle… and large bow/ribbon hybrids.

“Harry…” They had talked and _talked_ about glitter walls. Not only would it be awful to paint on the wall, but it would be hard to paint over once she was older and able to choose her own room color. “Yes, this would be entirely too much for glitter walls.”

Harry huffed, “Okay, you pick one then!” Harry let go of the tulle.

“I‘m not saying ‘no’ to this one, just not with the glitter.” Zayn rubbed circles between Harry’s shoulder blades.

There wouldn’t be glitter, Zayn had a plan to talk Harry out of the glitter walls.

“Have you seen one that could work?” Harry almost pouted.

“Well, yeah.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him back towards the front of the store. “You stormed right past it to get to those fancy ones.” Zayn led Harry to the plain lavender and white chevron set. Zayn actually liked it. Nothing fancy, just simple. And nothing Harry would want. “If you really want to do glitter walls, the bedding needs to be simple.”

“What if we do one glitter wall _behind_ the crib with the fancy bedding?”

Zayn rested his forehead against Harry’s. “No glitter.”

“But she deserves the world, Zayn!” Harry argued.

“You’re crazy if you think she isn’t going to have the world.” Zayn gave Harry a reassuring kiss on the nose. “The world isn’t covered in glitter, babe.” His thumbs stroked along Harry’s jaw.

“Hers is going to be…”

“Harry, when she’s old enough and wants her entire room painted in glitter, you better believe I’ll be the first one there with a brush in hand, well… Louis might beat me. But, until then, let’s keep the walls simple, yeah?”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled. “I’m still gonna pick a fancy one.” His lower lip jutted out.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Zayn smiled before pecking Harry on the lips.

* * *

Zayn and Harry decided to keep the gender a secret. Actually, Harry had wanted to throw a gender reveal party, but Gemma wouldn’t come and Zayn understood her reasoning. Compromise had become Harry and Zayn’s word this entire pregnancy. Since Harry was insistent on doing something for a gender reveal, Zayn came up with the idea that they invite all their friends, the important ones they actually wanted to know, over to help set up the nursery. Gemma wouldn’t need to be present and Zayn wouldn’t feel bad for not inviting her to help.

Niall and Liam were in charge of helping Zayn build the furniture, while Nick and Harry painted the walls the dark grey they had agreed would take the place of glitter. And Louis would do what Louis did best, supervise.

“C’mon, Zayn! Let me build something, at least screw in one screw!” Louis complained from his perch on the sofa. “This is, my god…” Louis trailed off, waiting for Zayn to fill in if it was a goddaughter or godson. “Seriously! I can’t tell from this furniture and that paint color.”

“Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?” Zayn mumbled in Louis’s ear.

“If they wanted the crib to fall apart, they’d just glue it together, Lou, not let you help build it.” Nick laughed at himself from across the room.

“Fuck you, Grimshaw. If they wanted the nursery to look like shit, Harry’d have let you paint instead of put you on trim duty.” Louis spat back. “Why do you insist upon inviting us to the same things?” Louis was genuinely angry.

“You’re my best friend and he’s Harry’s… friend, I don’t know. Can you just get along today? This is about h—“ Zayn caught himself, he’d almost said _her_. Louis’ eyebrows shot up at Zayn’s almost slip-up.

Zayn heard, what he assumed, was Harry giving the exact same speech to Nick. His suspicion was confirmed when both Louis and Nick agreed with a drawn out, “Fine.”

Zayn worked in companionable silence with Liam and Niall who were always the chilliest of the group. There to help with whatever, whenever. The three of them had the furniture all put together about two hours after Harry and Nick had finished painting and Louis had been asleep for about an hour. They left the furniture all assembled in the middle of the room while the walls finished drying. They’d set the furniture tomorrow when it was all dry.

“Can we tell them?!?” Harry burst back into the nursery. “You’re finished, right?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Yeah, babe. We’re done.”

Liam clapped a sympathetic hand on Zayn’s back. It wasn’t that Zayn was _annoyed_ by Harry’s excitement. He was just…tired. Harry had been like this since the first time they found out the sex themselves. It was like he thought they didn’t have enough time to prepare.

Harry had catered a special menu for today. Lots of food shaped like babies, plastic babies in the ice cubes, pacifier shaped candy. It was as close to a baby shower as Zayn would let him get. If it was an actual shower they would have had to invite their parents and they had just wanted it to be a nice day with the boys building the final nursery.

He’d also prepared a special box filled with pink balloons that would, hopefully, fly out once Louis opened the box.

“Is everything all set up downstairs?” Zayn stood and stretched out his back, he’d been crouched over directions and pieces of wood for more than six hours now.

Zayn was really only asking because if Harry had left the box out Louis would have already been through it and ruined the days surprise.

“No…” Harry raised an eyebrow. “We agreed you’d get everyone down there while I went to get the thing from the garage.”

Zayn took a deep breath. Harry needed to have this moment. Zayn would let him.

“Okay, boys! Downstairs to eat whatever Harry’s come up with for today and find out what you’re all going to be uncles to.” Zayn helped Niall stand, his knee bugged him if he sat still for too long.

Zayn led the train of tired, hungry, and sweaty men down the stairs to the dining room where Harry had set everything up, including the large box in the middle of the table.

“Can I open it?” Louis bounced in his heels, his hands palms rubbing together. “Can I, Zayn? Can I? Can I? Can I?!?”

“Harry wants everyone to write their guess on the sex, and when…” He almost slipped again. “The baby will make it’s appearance.” Zayn looked over to Harry, who happened to be standing next to Niall with that big grin on his face.

“Also, your name.” Harry raised a finger and pointed at each of them. “Nothing naughty, the baby will see these.”

Harry hadn’t been the one to want them to do this particular task, Zayn was going to make a little collage with the cards and some pictures Harry had taken while no one was looking today.

“It’s a girl, I already know.” Louis still bounced from foot to foot.

“I say girl too.” Niall added as he wrote down what he thought would be the birthday.

“You could at least guess wrong.” Zayn heard Harry mumble to Niall.

“Do I have to write it down?” Liam rolled a pen between his fingers. “I don’t want it noted somewhere that I was wrong…”

“Yes, Liam.” Zayn and Harry replied in unison. A common occurrence with that particular phrase.

“S’a girl.” Nick mumbled to no one in particular, not too keen on agreeing with Louis.

“Alright, Louis.” Harry nodded toward the sockless menace[1] . “You can open the box when—“ Harry was cut off by pink balloons smacking him in the face.

“Damn it!” Liam cursed.

“I knew it!” Louis shouted and danced around the table. “I’m gonna have a goddaughter. Knew it all along. S’all in the way Gemma’s carrying her. Bet you didn’t know that!” Louis was an arrogant little shit.

“Everyone knows that you twit!” Nick threw his pen at Louis.

“Nick…” Harry warned.

“Sorry.”

All that was left was for Harry and Zayn to put the final touches on the nursery and then they’d be as prepared for their little baby to come in and change their life together as they’d known it since they first moved in together.

* * *

 

Harry cried when he and Zayn had finished the nursery. He held it together until Zayn nailed the tulle tutu inspired drapery that flowed from a box marked “A” down around the sides of the crib.

Harry had chosen a ballerina-esque theme for the nursery. Lots of light pinks, purples, and yellows. It really complemented the dark grey walls and furniture. There was also lots of tulle. The skirt under the mattress had a pink layer under a purple layer. As well as large purple bows.

When Zayn noticed Harry crying, he’d literally had enough. This wasn’t Harry’s first choice for bedding. It was their compromise. He could have tulle, or glitter. He chose tulle.

“C’mon, babe. It’s not that bad.” Zayn’s voice fell. They’d been having a lovely afternoon getting everything ready and in place. Zayn knew they’d be taking it all back down for the ridiculous white set with too much tulle, glitter, and those bow hybrid things.

Harry stood there sniffling, shaking his head. “It’s…amazing. You’re amazing.” Harry raced forward, to pull Zayn against his chest. He buried his face in Zayn’s neck. “She’s going to be here, like, really going to be here.”

“That’s the point…” Zayn let the drill fall from his hand as gently as possible. He slid his hands up Harry’s back, lacing his fingers in his long curls. “Having second thoughts?”

Harry shook his head, “Never.”

“You’re being weird, I don’t like it.” Zayn stepped back.

“Zayn, how can you not be being weird. We’re going to have a baby here in less than a week!” Harry sunk into the white rocking chair. “We aren’t going to be able to have sex whenever we want…” His eyes grew wide. “We’re going to have to be one of those boring couples that plans sex!” Harry pulled his hair at the roots.

Zayn huffed. “Seriously, Harry?” A smile spread across his face.

“Yes!” He shouted.

Harry was scared, Zayn had been waiting for this to happen. Seeing Harry this time, with Gemma as their surrogate, showed Zayn how much Harry had been holding back the last five times. Harry knew this one was real and he was ready to panic about the oddest things.

“We’ve never planned sex a day in our lives!” He rocked in the chair. “And I’m going to have to be quiet when we do get to do it.” Zayn made his way over to Harry, “I can’t be quiet, you know that!” Zayn kneeled down in front of the rocking chair.

“Harry.” He gently rubbed his hands up and down Harry’s legs. “What’s this really about?” His thumbs rubbed against the inside of Harry’s knees.

“Oh, I don’t know!” He shoved Zayn’s hands away. “There’s only going to be a baby here all day everyday for at least the next eighteen years!” Harry brought his thumb to his mouth, his worst habit, biting his nails.

“Harry.” Zayn tried again.

“Don’t ‘ _Harry_ ’ me! We’re never going to be alone again!”

“We’ll have Louis and El sit for us.”

“They’ll have their own baby soon.” He mumbled.

“So, we’ll take turns!”

“What if they don’t want to take turns!” Harry rocked in the chair.

“There’s always Niall.” Zayn kissed Harry’s forehead.

“He’ll settle down, won’t be available.” Harry shook his head, his thumbnail hanging from his teeth.

Harry was being petulant. He was scared of something, it wasn’t the fact they were never going to be alone again, but Zayn would let Harry tell him what it was on his own time. Even if he had to sit there and list all of their friends who would be more than happy to watch their baby so they could have a night alone.

“Liam and Sophia.” He kissed Harry’s nose. “Nick,” Zayn tried his best not to sneer. “Your mom.” He kissed one of Harry’s cheeks. “My mom.” He kissed the other. “And last but not least,” he finally kissed Harry on the mouth. “Auntie Gemma.” Zayn moved Harry’s straightening curls away from his eyes. “What’s got you so freaked out?” He cupped his hand behind Harry’s ear, thumb rubbing against his jaw.

“There’s going to be a _baby_ here.” He whispered, his nose pressed against Zayn’s. “What if we fuck it up? What if I drop her? What if I trip while I’m holding her? I trip all the time! I’m like a fucking Disney character, Zayn! It’s possible.”

“I love you, you know that?” Zayn had a soft smile, one he generally saved only for Harry.

“I love you too, but that does nothing to make me feel better…” Harry brought his hands to Zayn’s face. “What if she doesn’t love me as much as I love her?”

That’s what all this was about.

“She’ll love you as much as you love her, which is just as much as she loves me. We’re both her parents.”

“Technically, I’m her uncle.” Harry mumbled.

“No. You’re her Dad, and I’m Baba, and Gemma is Auntie.”  Zayn was also waiting for this to happen. Harry to finally address his jealousy towards Zayn for being a biological parent. “We talked about this, Harry. You have just as much love to give her as I do, probably more since you’ve had babies on the brain since you were seventeen. We’re equals in this. My DNA means nothing. She’s _ours._ ” Zayn reasoned

“How do you know we aren’t going to fuck it all up?” Harry was being serious.

“Because, we’re ready.”

“But you don’t _know_ that!”

“You’re right, I don’t know that. But I do know that we are going to love this little girl with everything we’ve got. And that’s all that really matters.” Zayn kissed him, for real this time. His tongue slid against Harry’s bottom lip, Harry moaned, giving Zayn the okay.

They could do this. Harry would feel it as soon as he got to hold their little girl. Until then, Zayn was certain Harry would panic and freak out until she made her way into the world.

“Zayn…” Harry allowed himself to be pulled up from the chair.

“Thought you were worried about having to schedule sex…” Zayn pulled Harry so they were chest to chest, fingers laced.

“A little bit.” Harry dimpled up at Zayn.

“Well then,” Zayn turned towards their bedroom. “We better make good use of these last few days…” He threw his shirt at Harry as he walked away.

“And you say I’m a menace.” Harry tackled Zayn on their bed. Sucking marks into his neck while Zayn made fast work of their pants.

“I’ll show you who’s the menace.”

* * *

Gemma’s due date came and went.

Harry had intentionally not booked any extravagant events the week before and the week of Gemma’s due date. It was an unfortunate coincidence that they all should have seen coming.

Flash Catering was the company to call for a Halloween shindig. A Halloween catered by Flash pretty much had to be booked in November. This particular Halloween had all the servers dressed in tiny golden shorts imitating Rocky from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and Nick dressed as Dr. Frankenfurter. Halloween also happened to be one of the few days of the year Harry volunteered to serve.

“Harry, you shouldn’t serve tonight!” Zayn paced the bedroom while Harry pulled black trousers over his golden shorts. “Gemma could go into labor at any given time.” He tugged on his hair.

“C’mon, Zayn.” Harry shimmied his hips to get his tight pants up over his thighs. “We can’t stop living because Gemma _might_ go into labor…” Harry joined Zayn in the bedroom. “Have you seen my Flash shirt?” He pecked Zayn on the lips.

“Harry!” Zayn let out a frustrated groan. “You wanted this, _we_ wanted this. She was due eight days ago. I really don’t think you should…”

Harry’s lips slid over Zayn’s, the most effective way to stop Zayn from ranting.

Zayn closed his eyes as Harry’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Zayn pushed Harry back with both hands on his shoulders.

“If she goes into labor and you missed it because you wanted to parade around in tho…”

Harry cut him off again. Zayn could feel Harry smiling against his lips.

“I won’t miss it.” Harry mumbled into Zayn’s lips. “I don’t feel it.”

Zayn let himself take control of the kiss. His hands gripped Harry’s waist, shoved him against the closed door, and placed messy, wet kisses down Harry’s neck. His palm cupping Harry over the golden shorts, Harry hadn’t zipped the trousers yet… It’d be so easy to change his mind.

“Zayyyn.” Harry’s hips bucked into Zayn’s palm. “M’not changing my mind.” His head knocked against the wall.

Zayn gripped the base of Harry’s cock. “Better tell your dick…” Zayn bit into Harry’s collarbone.

“I mean it.” Harry’s eyes were closed.

“Then I…” Zayn pulled away from Harry. “Am going to Gemma’s.” He zipped Harry’s pants for him.

“Zayn!” Harry ran his hands through his hair. “Don’t be mad!”

“M’not mad!” He shoved his arms into his leather jacket. “Someone needs to be with Gemma in case _our_ baby girl decides to come tonight.” Zayn spun around, his black boots stomping down the stairs.

“C’mon, Zayn!” Harry followed.  But it was too late, Zayn had Harley’s leash in hand and was opening the front door.

Zayn wasn’t being dramatic. He was being practical. Gemma really could go into labor tonight and someone should be there for her.

“I’m dropping Harley off with Eleanor, just in case Gemma and I need to go to the hospital for something.”  Zayn slammed the door behind him. Eleanor was the natural pick to watch Harley. Louis would also be at the hospital; no one would be able to keep him out.

* * *

 

Zayn and Gemma had a lovely evening. There was nothing these two enjoyed more than sitting on a couch binge watching random tv shows, which is exactly how they were spending their Halloween. Gemma’s entire body hurt, her ankles were swollen and her back kept bugging her, at least she’d told Zayn repeatedly since he’d arrived. She didn’t want to keep answering the door for trick or treaters and Zayn was never one to make Gemma do something she didn’t want to do.

Zayn had noticed Gemma’s breathing was a little weird. It was almost like she was making herself take long slow breaths. What he hadn’t noticed, was her face wince in pain every twenty minutes or so.

“S’your back hurting that bad, Gem?” Zayn asked before throwing a piece of popcorn into the air to catch on his tongue.

“Yeah, s’been bugging me all day.” She rubbed her lower back.

“Maybe the baby’s coming?” Zayn scooted closer to Gemma on the couch and placed his hand on her belly. “It feels all hard in there…” Zayn rubbed his hand over Gemma’s belly, it really did feel tight. He pulled out his phone and started searching symptoms of labor.

“My water hasn’t broken though…” Gemma trailed, still seemingly unconcerned.

“Gemma, it doesn’t always do that.” He was reading off his phone.

“It always does in the movies!” She panicked.

“How long has your back been hurting like that?” Zayn frantically scrolled on his phone and pulled his hair.

“I dunno, all day?” She kept rubbing her back.

Zayn pushed off the couch. “Gemma!” He shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. “You’re in labor!” He started to gather Gemma’s hospital bag. “We have to get you to the hospital… like two hours ago!”

“You’re ridiculous.” She huffed. “I’m not in labor, no one goes into labor on Halloween!” She winced again.

“You’re in denial,” he pulled his phone from his pocket again and dialed Harry’s number. “People go into labor every day of the year!” He shouted from the front door as he ran to the car with Gemma’s bag. “Harry, I swear, if you miss your daughter’s birth…” He slammed the door behind himself.

Zayn was halfway to the hospital before he realized that in his hurry to call Harry and get Gemma to the hospital, he’d forgotten Gemma. When he burst back through Gemma’s front door she was sat on her couch smiling at him.

“And all this time, I thought Harry was the donut.” She laughed.

“Shut up! I’m excited.” He helped Gemma walk to the car.

Once he had Gemma, her bag, and the baby’s bag in the car, he sped off towards the hospital.

 

* * *

Zayn basically ran circles around the waiting room while Gemma sat in the uncomfortable, plastic chairs and her mom patiently filled out her intake forms. Gemma’s headphones hung around her neck, Zayn was sure she’d put them on once Harry arrived.

“Zayn, sweetie.” Anne started rubbing Gemma’s back. “He’ll be here. Sit down, you’re making everyone nervous.” Her voice was steady with absolute confidence.

Zayn was halfway down the hall when he realized the nurse was about to wheel Gemma to her delivery room.

He caught the tail end of Gemma’s conversation with the nurse once he’d sprinted back down the hall. Something about pumping, Zayn wasn’t sure, he couldn’t focus on anything besides the fact his daughter was coming and his husband wasn’t there.

“Are you the father?” The nurse sounded tired. Gemma pulled her headphones on, they had discussed this, Zayn and Harry would do all the talking once Gemma went into labor. She had breathing methods to focus on and didn’t want to bother with explaining their situation.

“No… Well, kind of… yes?” Zayn scrunched his face.

“Then, come on!” Now she just sounded annoyed.

“But, my husband’s not here yet!” Zayn argued.

The nurse stopped pushing Gemma’s wheelchair. “Your husband? You just said you were the father.” Her hands rested on her hip.

At that moment Harry, Louis, and Niall burst through the emergency room doors still clad in their golden shorts from the Halloween festival. Zayn’s jaw dropped and his hands covered his face.

“Harry!” Zayn heard Anne scold her son. “Your child is being born and you couldn’t put on clothes?”

Harry hadn’t even grabbed his Flash catering shirt before he headed to the hospital.

“I, umm… right. Niall, could you?” Harry dangled the keys in front of Niall.

“Yeah, f’course!” Niall snatched the keys. “Lou, you come too, get us all some clothes, yeah?”

“If I miss my goddaughter being born I’ll kill you both.” He waved his finger between Harry and Niall.

The entire group erupted into individual arguments. Harry, Niall, and Louis all arguing over who would leave to get Harry clothes. Harry’s mom was still angry with Harry for coming to the emergency room dressed like that, and Harry was just yelling at everyone.

“Listen to me!” Everyone turned to look at Zayn, including Gemma. “Our daughter is being _born_ and Harry is dressed like that.” His hand flicked over Harry, he was trying to even out his breath, he was shouting in an emergency room. “I don’t care which one of you goes and who comes back with what. But someone needs to go get Harry some clothes so we can go have a baby!”

Niall and Louis stopped arguing and ran back out of the door they came through.

Gemma turned to look at him, he must have been yelling louder than he thought. He mouthed an apology to her. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass her. But then he saw her _see_ Harry.

“He does realize I’m about to give birth, right?” She pulled her headphones off.

“Gem!’” Harry ran over. “It’s happening, it’s really happening? Zayn said it would happen today and I just didn’t believe him and I’m dressed like this and our baby is going to see me like this.” That’s when Harry started crying.

“Harry!” Gemma slapped her brother across the face, not a hard slap-- just a love tap. “I’m about to give birth to your baby, stop blubbering!” Harry cradled his jaw. “Niall and Louis are getting your clothes, now get it together and coach me through this!”

Zayn winced in sympathy for his husband. Harry never really handled not being the center of attention well. Him having to focus on Gemma was going to kill him.

“Miss Styles?” The nurse started rolling her again. “Who’s coming into delivery with you?”

“They both are, it’s their baby.” Gemma looked like she wanted to rub her stomach but stopped herself.

“The tall one can’t come in like that.”

Zayn huffed. “Can he come in after our friends bring him his clothes?” He rubbed circles on Harry’s bare back.

“As long as the baby’s not coming out at the time, yes.” The nurse nodded.

Zayn grabbed Harry’s face. “See you in there okay, babe?” He gave Harry a quick peck and wiped a tear from Harry’s cheek.

Harry nodded.

Louis and Niall made it back to the hospital, completely dressed with a bag full of clothes for Harry.

* * *

 

Zayn wasn’t prepared to be Gemma’s coach. Harry had gone to all the classes. Harry had practiced the breathing exercises. Harry had read all the coaching books. Zayn never thought that he would be the one next to Gemma trying to make her focus on breathing. He also never thought his sister-in-law would have a death grip, but here they were, Gemma crushing his hand and yelling at him to coach her the right way.

“But I don’t know the right way!” He shouted back.

“Anything is better than nothing.” Her face was pained.

“Deep breaths?” Zayn eyed the nurse who just shook her head at him.

“You better hope Harry gets clothes soon, or I swear—“ Her threat was cut off by a contraction shooting through her body.

Zayn decided to try giving her praise. He’d heard Harry mention that a time or two. “You’re doing great, Gem. So proud.”

“Fuck you and Harry. I’m never doing this again!” Zayn let her squeeze his hand harder. He couldn’t tell if she was mad at him or just in pain. She’d volunteered for this after all, he didn’t really think it was fair she was yelling at him.

“I know, Gem. We can never thank you enough. Anything you want, it’s yours.” He wiped the sweat from her forehead.

“I want this baby out of me!” She pushed him away.

 

Twenty minutes later, Harry rushed into the delivery room, his shirt rucked up under his armpits and his pants still unzipped.

“Thank God!” Zayn sighed as he stepped away from the bed. Letting Harry take over the coaching from there.

“Hey Gem.” Harry spoke in a soft voice. “How’re you doing? I bet you’re doing great.” He grabbed her hand and pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. “Have you done the one two three breathing yet?”

It was amazing, Harry’s presence in the delivery room changed Gemma’s demeanor ten-fold. The nurses stopped glaring at Zayn in favor of watching Harry coach his sister through this.

“No.” Gemma grunted. “Zayn didn’t know anything.” She looked over to Zayn’s corner.

“I know,” Harry laughed. “Sorry about that, this was supposed to be mine. I never let him practice breathing.” Harry geared up for the next contraction.

“Zayn!” Gemma shouted through gritted teeth. She waited for her contraction to be over before continuing. “Why are you all the way over there? I’ve got two hands.” She looked exhausted.

“Thought you hated me, didn’t want to make this worse.” He took a few steps closer to the bed.

“Shut up and get over here!” She held her hand out for Zayn to hold.

And that’s how _Aria Nazli_ made her way into the world. Aunt Gemma doing all the hard work, one of her dads on the right side, coaching her through the worst pain in her life, and the other dad on the left side crying when the doctor asked if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord.

The nurse snapped a picture of the four of them. Zayn cutting the cord, Harry holding his sister’s hand while he stared at the two loves of his life and Gemma with a small-satisfied smile as she took in the scene before her.

* * *

 

“She’s perfect.” Harry whispered into Zayn’s ear. “Like, so… _perfect…_ ” Harry’s finger stroked across Aria’s tiny cheek. “Did you think she’d be this perfect?” Zayn didn’t know how Harry had any tears left in him, but he’d heard the tale-tell quiver in Harry’s voice that he was going to cry again.

“Haz, don’t cry on her again.” Zayn curled into Harry’s shoulder. “She’s just fallen asleep.” He snuggled Aria closer to his bare chest.

Zayn and Aria had immediately been taken to a private room after she had been weighed, fingerprinted, and cleaned off for a substitute skin-to-skin bonding. The nurse had helped Gemma pump enough of the first milk to fill a small bottle for Zayn to feed Aria. Harry stayed with Gemma for a few minutes before Anne came in to sit with her and sent him to meet his daughter.

Zayn and Harry were curled up together on the small, uncomfortable hospital bed, the plastic rail dug into Harry’s back so Zayn and Aria could have as much space as the bed allowed.

Zayn cried when Harry suggested he be the one to do the skin-to-skin bonding. Zayn assumed Harry would be the one who would insist on being the first person Aria bonded with, but Harry claimed he bonded with her through Gemma’s stomach way more than Zayn. Harry also wanted to make sure Gemma was okay. Gemma had basically shooed the nurse from the room with the baby, she didn’t even know what they’d named her.

“She has so much hair!”  Harry pulled Zayn closer, his hand cupped Aria’s head. “She has so much of _your_ hair.” He smiled.

“I hope she got the dimples.” Zayn’s finger stroked her cheek, right where Harry’s own dimple is.

“She’s… I just...” Harry started crying in Zayn’s hair.

“Oh, babe…” Zayn couldn’t look away from Aria long enough to figure out if Harry was crying happy tears or scared tears. Zayn’s heart hurt just looking at this perfect little thing that he helped make. He would never make something this perfect again.

He decided Harry was still crying happy tears.

Harry and Zayn had two hours of alone time with Aria before the nurses ushered in friends and family. Mostly Zayn’s family, Harry’s mom was still with Gemma. Everyone cooed over how perfect she was and how she was worth all the heartache it took for them to get here.

After Zayn and Harry, Aria loved Louis the most. And he let everyone know it. Louis wouldn’t shut up about how Aria wouldn’t let go of his finger or about how she spit up all over Niall or screamed as soon as Harry handed her to Nick.

Anne had yet to see her granddaughter. Zayn and Harry would find out later she was with Gemma and a counselor.

Once the nurses came in to show Harry and Zayn the proper way to bathe, change, feed, and just about every other basic baby handling thing they had to ask, it was time for guests to leave and Harry and Zayn to get settled for their first night as parents.

“Should we go check on Gem now that Aria’s in the nursery for the night?”

Since neither Harry nor Zayn gave birth to Aria, they couldn’t stay in the hospital and they would never ask Gemma to let both of them and the baby stay with her in the room all night.  Well, technically, Zayn could stay—he was the father. Harry would hate it and Zayn would feel bad that he had to go home alone.

“Yeah, tell her goodnight and all that.” Harry agreed.

Gemma’s room was at the end of the hall. Zayn slowly opened the door and poked his head in. “Hey, Gem. Can we come in?”

“Yeah, please!” She and Anne were squished together in Gemma’s small bed. “Tell me what it’s like to be parents.” Her eyes sparkled and the Styles’ dimples poked out.

“Gem, we don’t have to talk about it…If you’re not ready.” Harry sat on the foot of the bed, Zayn still lingered by the door.

“It’s really okay.” Gemma’s smile turned soft. “She’s always been yours.” Gemma reached for Harry’s hand.

Zayn finally joined the rest of his family, his hands rested on Harry’s shoulders. “She’s so perfect, Gem.” His chin rested against the back of Harry’s head. “She’s got all ten fingers and toes.”

“And _so_ much hair!” Harry added. “She has so much Zayn in her, it’s ridiculous.” Harry shook his head.

“Of course she does,” Gemma laughed. “Zayn’s genetically perfect…” Zayn dipped his head when he felt a blush creep up his neck.

“Do you wanna see her? We can take you to her?” Harry sounded hesitant his eyes searching Zayn’s face.

Anne rubbed Gemma’s shoulder.

“Umm, thanks…” Gemma looked at her fingers. “But, I think I’m not ready for that.” She leaned her head against her mom’s shoulder. “Maybe once you guys get her home and settled.” Her eyes never left her hands.

Harry’s face fell. He had confided in Zayn that he worried his relationship with Gemma would change after all this was said and done. And he was terrified.

“S’okay, Gem. Whenever you’re ready.” Zayn rubbed Harry’s shoulders.

Zayn noticed Gemma look at her brother’s face. She clenched her jaw and swallowed, “Okay…Maybe tomorrow before you guys take her home…Mom could push me down there to see her…” She cleared her throat. “Just through the glass, yeah?”

Zayn pulled Harry flush against his chest. “Let’s go tell our baby girl bye, babe.”

Harry smiled with everything he had. “Yeah, okay.” He was so happy, Zayn thought he might burst.

Zayn laced his fingers with Harry’s and tugged him towards the door. “See you tomorrow, Gem?” The door creaked as Harry opened it.

The sheets scratched together when Anne stood. Gemma smiled with only half her mouth and nodded.

Zayn could tell by the look on Anne’s face she was going to come with them. Not to see her granddaughter, but to talk to them about something. She had her mouth set in a thin line and her eyes zeroed in on Zayn’s face.

Zayn knew.

“I’ll come with you.” Her voice was excited but somehow still managed to be flat.

Harry smiled, his dimples on full display for his mother, his most favorite person in the world. At least, most favorite after Zayn. “You’re gonna love her so much, mom!” Harry said as Anne closed the door behind them.

Zayn felt his breathing quicken and his temper flare, “Gemma can’t keep her.” He stopped walking, his voice shook and he swallowed around the giant knot he’d come to know so well. “She’s my daughter too.” His hand pinched the back of his neck. “I— _we_ have rights this time.” Zayn squeezed Harry’s hand tightly in his palm, he would fight like hell to keep his daughter.

“What?” Harry’s voice was high from confusion.

Zayn misread the cues. He’d fallen in love with his baby girl and he wasn’t thinking clearly. He would spend the rest of his life in defensive mode over Aria.

Anne reached for Zayn’s face, her thumb stroked along his cheekbone. “She doesn’t want to keep her.” She changed from a gentle stroke to a pat against his entire cheek. “She just…needs time.”

Zayn’s eyes shook as they filled with tears, it was hard for him to focus on Anne.

“Gemma didn’t want to be the one to say it, but it’s true. She needs some time to herself, away from the baby…away from _you_. Probably only a week or so, but she does need it.”

Zayn couldn’t take it. For the first time, Zayn was the one who completely broke down over a baby. Harry pulled Zayn to his chest and just held him there, let him cry out all his fear. His fear of being a horrible father, of not being able to raise his child, and finally, that Gemma would want to keep her.

Zayn cried for the five failed adoptions before Aria. He cried for the ones they’d named and the one’s they didn’t get the chance to meet. He cried because he still had Veronica’s quilt in his file cabinet at home. And he cried because Gemma didn’t _want_ to keep Aria.

Anne patted his back while Harry kept whispering how much he loved him, and how Aria wasn’t going anywhere. Zayn still couldn’t calm down. “Zayn, sweetie.” She hummed to her son-in-law. “Gemma really isn’t going to try to keep her.” She hugged Zayn and Harry at the same time. “She was ready, she’s glad she did this for you.” Anne pulled back. “Let her come to you, okay?”

Zayn nodded against Harry’s chest. Gemma wasn’t going to keep Aria. He focused on Harry’s breathing in order to get his own back under control.

“Whenever she’s ready… I didn’t mean to rush her into anything.” Harry scratched at Zayn’s scalp to get him to calm down.

“I know, love.” Anne’s shoes clicked across the tile as she walked back to Gemma’s room. “Gemma does too. Go tell your baby girl goodnight!” The door closed behind her.

* * *

 

Aria’s first few days at home were great. Zayn and Harry took turns holding her off and on. Harry had to wake Zayn up for the late-night feedings, Aria would only occasionally take a bottle from Harry. It only broke Harry’s heart a little bit, it didn’t stop him from trying, which was good.

The only guests they’d allowed were parents and The Tomlinsons. They wanted to get a routine down before people started to hang around all day. Both Anne and Patricia were surprised at how little help their sons needed. It was like Zayn and Harry had been meant to be parents—together.

Harley had been great. At first, Harry was nervous letting him close to Aria, but after the dog refused to leave her side, he realized that was his new purpose in their life. To protect her.

On the tenth day home, Anne tentatively poked her head in the front door while her knuckles gently rapped against the front door. “Sweetie?” She called for Harry as quietly as possible.

Harry stumbled from the kitchen. Purple bags set deep under his eyes, in the same sweats Anne had seen him in the last two days. “Hey, mom.” Harry’s voice was at a normal volume, so Aria was awake.

“Where is she? I’ve got someone here who wants to meet her…” Anne pushed the front door open wider.

“Zayn’s got her in the kitchen.” Harry’s head tilted over his shoulder. “And we said just family, mom. I’m sorry but we’re still working out a rhythm.”

Gemma walked out from behind their mother. A smile across her face. “What am I, then? The creepy old neighbor?”

“Gem!” Harry rushed to pull his sister into the house. “You’re here, I—this is so great.” He grabbed her wrists. “Zayn! Get in here.”

Anne settled herself in the armchair across from her two children. A proud smile on her face at the relationship they’d formed and maintained. Gemma did a monumental thing for Harry and Zayn. And Gemma was ready to fulfill her role as aunt and not mom after only two weeks.

“Harry.” Zayn’s voice came from the kitchen. “Don’t shout, she’s eating.” Zayn walked around the corner, shirtless and in dirty gym shorts. Aria cradled to his chest, index finger holding the bottle to the tiny infants mouth. His eyes closed and mouth open in what seemed like a perpetual yawn.

“Still?” Harry scoffed

Aria had a small problem. Not a problem really, a quirk. The only way she would take a bottle was if Harry or, more specifically, Zayn was shirtless. They’d asked their pediatrician and this was apparently normal. It had something to do with the skin to skin bonding and the fact that Aria responded so well to it at the hospital.

“Yeah.” Zayn said through a yawn. If Harry looked tired, Zayn looked flat-out exhausted.

It wasn’t that Aria preferred Zayn to Harry, she didn’t. Zayn was infinitely more patient and didn’t take it to heart when she didn’t stop crying as soon as he picked her up. Harry would get it… Zayn knew he would. He just hoped it would be soon.

Zayn’s body slumped into the open space next to Harry, his eyes still closed.

“So.” Gemma laughed. “Zayn Malik doesn’t always look like he’s walked straight off a runway.”

Zayn’s eyes flew open. “Gemma! I—How—Hi.” His head fell against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arm around Zayn’s shoulder in an attempt to share his body heat.

“Where’s his shirt?” Gemma looked over the three of them. Her brother, his husband, and their daughter. They made a fantastic family.

Zayn merely grunted.

“She won’t take the bottle unless her cheek’s against Zayn’s chest.”

“What if you feed her?” Anne asked, she still didn’t quite understand what was happening even though she’d witnessed Zayn feed Aria multiple times over the past two weeks.

“She wouldn’t be eating if I fed her.” Harry rubbed his hand up Zayn’s arm.

“Harry has no patience.” Zayn mumbled, half-asleep. His eyes opened slowly when he heard Aria sucking down air from her empty bottle. “You burp her, Haz. I need to go get my shirt.” He scooted towards the edge of the couch ready to pass Harry the baby.

“Actually,” Gemma inhaled. “I’d like to give it a try…if that’s okay?” She asked.

“Yeah! Definitely.” Zayn leaned across Harry towards Gemma. “You just kind of hold her upright.” He pressed Aria against Gemma’s chest. “Just like that, then pat her between her tiny shoulders.” Zayn rubbed Aria’s back between her shoulders to show Gemma the right spot.

“Simple enough.” Gemma smiled at Zayn.

“Zayn, sweetie.” Anne touched his arm, “Why don’t you go lay down for a bit? You look beat.”

Zayn stood motionless, unsure of what to do with the offer. He really could use some sleep but they had more guests. Guests who were coming specifically so he and Harry could shower and take a nap.

“Actually, “Harry interrupted. “Louis and El are coming over…” He eyed Zayn.

“Oh, I can go.” Gemma hesitated.

“No, actually, El would love to talk to you. Pregnancy stuff and all that.” Harry turned back towards his sister. “If that’s alright.”

“Absolutely.” Gemma gasped as Aria let out a small burp. “I don’t want you guys walking on eggshells around me, everything is okay. Between us. With this little girl.” She moved Aria down and rocked her.

Harry nodded.

“I actually do need to go. I can take Harley with me if you’d like, if he’s getting in the way.” Anne stood and grabbed Harley’s bag.

Anne was never the biggest fan of dogs and she didn’t truly trust a dog as big as Harley around her granddaughter.

“Could you drop him off at my place?” Gemma asked. “It is Friday, my night to have him.” She smiled and handed the now fussing Aria to Harry.

“He’s not in the way,” Zayn fell back onto the couch. “But it is Gemma’s night.” He crossed his arms and buried his face into the arm of the couch where Harry had just vacated.

“I’m gonna go rock her.” Harry kissed his mom’s cheek as he walked past to get to the stairs. “Thanks for stopping by.” He carefully made his way up the stairs. Harry tried to avoid carrying her up the stairs at all costs, but since Zayn was practically asleep on the couch, he had to do it.

Gemma flicked the tv on, the volume was on level three and she could barely hear the soft children’s music that started once she’d hit power. Zayn had turned on Disney when he was up with Aria sometime in the early morning hours.

Gemma was perfectly content to sit there flicking through the channels while Zayn pseudo-slept. He’d squished himself so far into the couch he could barely be seen.

“Is he even awake?” She whispered as Anne walked towards the door, Harley’s bag over her shoulder.

“No, dear. He was asleep before he sat down.” Anne shook her head, a small laugh falling from her lips. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Believe me, I’m perfectly fine with not being a zombie.” She pointed her thumb at Zayn. “Really, I’m fine. She’s theirs. I just cooked her.” Gemma smiled. “They were meant for it, weren’t they?” Her smile stayed in place as she remembered the first time Harry and Zayn held Aria.

“They really were.” Anne kissed Gemma’s forehead before hooking Harley’s leash to his collar and walking him towards the door. “How long are you going to stay, do I need to put him in the pen?”

“Probably only long enough to talk to El. These two aren’t going to be much entertainment.”

Anne left after agreeing that Harry and Zayn were going to be useless for pretty much anything besides sleeping. Which left Gemma there with a Criminal Minds marathon. It had only been about five minutes before Louis came barreling through the door, leaving it wide open behind him.

“She’s insufferable!” Louis, ever the drama king, announced.

“Shh!” Gemma put her fingers to her lips and glared at Louis.

“He sleeps like the dead!” Louis kicked at Zayn’s foot. “See? Nothing.” Zayn didn’t even flinch.

“Still, Harry’s upstairs rocking Aria.” She’d put her hand back in her lap.

“Hah, he’ll be down in about ten seconds to wake Zayn up anyway.” Louis plopped himself down next to Gemma, threw his arm around her neck and pulled her close.

Almost as if Harry had heard Louis talking about him, a very frazzled Harry came darting down the stairs and stood directly in front of Zayn.

“Zayn.” He complained. “She’s doing it again. She wants you.”

“Harry, you’ve literally only been up there for ten minutes.” Gemma scolded her brother. “She’s your baby too, let Zayn sleep.”

“But he’s better at it!” Harry pulled at his hair.

“I’ll do it.” A quiet voice floated in from the doorway. “I wouldn’t mind rocking for a bit anyway.”

Eleanor was about five months along and just beginning to show. She’d been excited to come over and help with Aria. She planned on using her time at the Styles-Malik household to practice baby techniques. And since Harry and Zayn had made it almost an entire week without calling for her and Louis to come help, she knew they’d be exhausted.

“Oh thank God.” Harry breathed and collapsed on top of  Zayn, who only wrapped his arm around Harry, still asleep.

“After seeing this today, I’m starting to think I had the easy part.” Gemma poked Harry’s side.

“Don’t be mean.” Harry’s voice was muffled by Zayn’s neck. “Just a ten minute nap.” He burrowed further into Zayn’s body.

“Sure, ten minutes,” Louis grabbed for the remote. “See you in about three hours.”

“How often do you and El come help?” Gemma asked out of pure curiosity.

“This is only the second time. We’re just here for extended periods of time.” Louis shrugged as if he didn’t mind in the slightest that he’d be spending his day with his best friends and their tiny infant. “We’ll let them nap, shower, clean up a bit, El’ll cook a dinner, then we’ll head home after they get Aria down. Unless they want us to stay longer.”

Gemma wasn’t sure she could ever do all that. Babies weren’t her thing, but she hoped one day Harry would ask her to come sit with Aria so they could shower and nap.

“So, what do you think of her?” Louis twirled the remote between his fingers. “Pretty lil’ thing isn’t she?”

“She’ll be the spitting image of Zayn.” Gemma grabbed the remote, she’d be damned if she was watching ESPN until Eleanor got to ask her all her pregnancy questions.

“You’re not wrong.” Lou kicked his feet up, “Typical.” He huffed when he heard Harry let out a hum. “So, Gem. May I ask you a personal question? Well, it’s more pregnancy related than personal.”

“If El wants you to rub her feet, you rub them.” She smacked at Louis’ shoulder.

“I would, but that’s not what she wants rubbed…” He raised an eyebrow.

“Ah.” Gemma knew what he was referring to. “You tired, stud?”

“Was it like that for you? I can’t keep her satisfied! I’m not a damn machine.”

Gemma was genuinely laughing. “Yeah, it gets pretty bad, and El’s at the worst time for that. Ask Niall about it, I put him through hell during that stage.” She gave his knee a gentle pat.

“You had sex with Niall…while my god-daughter was inside you!” Louis was full on staring at Gemma, his jaw hung open. “Do they know?” He pointed towards the pile of sleeping bodies.

“They know.” Her head nodded. “We made a list of acceptable people and Niall won.” She pulled her hair into a messy bun.

“Well, fuck me.” Louis resigned himself to watching the Criminal Minds episode Gemma had turned back on. “Can’t believe the little shit didn’t tell anyone about it though. I’m impressed.”

Eleanor came back down the stairs with a look of triumph on her face. She’d rocked Aria to sleep and gotten her in her crib without waking her back up in less than sixteen minutes. She and Gemma discussed pregnancy topics for less than half an hour, one of which was if it was normal for her to be insatiably horny. Louis of course had to chip his two cents in on that part of the conversation.

“I really appreciate you talking to me about this. I don’t know anyone else who’s had a baby.” El stood, ready to start helping around Harry and Zayn’s house.

“It’s no problem at all, feel free to call me anytime you wanna talk about anything. I wish I had someone besides my mom to talk to about it all.” Gemma pulled Eleanor in for an awkward side hug.

“I’m going to start a load of laundry.” Eleanor announced while she walked Gemma to the front door.

“Don’t see why... those are the same shorts Zayn had on last time we were here.” Louis turned the volume up to a level humans could hear.

“Maybe he doesn’t have any clean ones to put on.” She stuck her tongue out in response.

“See you around, guys.” Gemma waved towards Louis and Eleanor.

“Bye!” They both waved as Gemma shut the door.

* * *

 

Harry woke up first, five hours later. He’d drooled all over Zayn’s neck and couldn’t have fallen asleep in a more uncomfortable position. He wiped his mouth as he surveyed his surroundings. Eleanor had cleaned their entire house. The dishwasher, the washer, dryer, and vacuum were all running. What stunned Harry the most was Louis was sitting in the armchair feeding Aria—fully clothed.

“Morning, sunshine.” Louis smiled. “You should go hop in the shower.”

“But—how did—You’re feeding her.” Harry pointed a shaky finger at Louis and Aria.

“Was I not supposed to? She was hungry.”

“She only eats for Zayn. And he has to take his shirt off.” Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“That’s just ridiculous. You can’t give into their every demand.” Louis checked the bottle. “You have to train the baby, not let it train you.” Louis was using a weird voice. He was talking to Harry but baby-talking as he stared at Aria.

Harry started shoving Zayn. “Zayn, look!” He pressed his palm against Zayn’s cheek.

“What.” Zayn groaned. “Five more minutes…” He turned away from Harry, even further into the couch corner.

Harry pinched Zayn’s side in retaliation. “Louis’ feeding Aria.” He continued to poke at Zayn.

“Harry,” Zayn smacked around for Harry’s body. “I’m really tired.” But Zayn was waking up anyway. His palm rubbed down his face and across his beard. He stretched his arms and rolled his neck. Zayn didn’t know why Harry always complained about the couch being uncomfortable, he always slept just fine on it.

“You two should go shower, you stink.” Louis shifted Aria to burp her. “Don’t Daddies stink?” He was baby-talking again. “And Zayn, you really need to trim that beard.”

“M’just gonna shave it.” He mumbled into Harry’s curls. He sat up, “Wait… why’re you burping her?” He asked, confusion written all over his face.

“Because, that’s what you do after you feed a baby.”

“But you’ve got your shirt on.” Zayn wiped his neck, his face slightly disgusted at the amount of drool Harry had left on him. Zayn was fully awake now, and a little mad that someone else was feeding his daughter the normal way.

“Of course.” Louis was being smug. “She knows she has you two wrapped around her tiny little finger.” He got her to burp in no time at all. “Seriously, go shower.”

Harry stood and pulled Zayn up by his wrists. “C’mon, Zayn.”

“But he’s got his shirt on.” Zayn grumbled as Harry herded him away from Louis and towards the stairs

“I know, babe. Louis’ got his shirt on and we’re going to shower.” Harry walked behind Zayn, his hands around Zayn’s waist pushing him up the stairs.

The shower felt amazing, to say the least. Harry and Zayn took turns standing beneath the large waterfall shower, letting the warm water wash off the week old grossness. Neither of them had been able to shower with trying to sleep when Aria was asleep or taking care of her when she was awake.

“Feel’s good, doesn’t it.” Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind.

“Harry…” Zayn warned, “We can’t.” He still tilted his head to the side, there were some things that were automatic between the two.

“I’m sure Lou expects us to get off.” Harry’s hand trailed down Zayn’s wet body. “Afterall, it _is_ Lou we’re talking about.”

“What if they’ve brought her back to her room?” Zayn wrapped his fingers around Harry’s wrist.

Harry sidled up right behind Zayn. His front pressed closely to Zayn’s back, so he could feel just how much Harry didn’t care.

“Babe…We need it.” He kissed into Zayn’s neck.

‘“We need sleep.” Zayn’s cock said otherwise.

“Better tell your dick…” Harry repeated Zayn’s exact words from ten days ago, his fist tightened around Zayn.

* * *

 

Aria’s soon-to-be best friend, Erica, (in true Tomlinson fashion) barreled her way into the world over a month early three months later on Valentine’s Day—kicking and screaming with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

Aria was fascinated by the little Tomlinson. She had no choice. Louis and Eleanor didn’t even take Erica to their own home when they left the hospital. They went straight to the Styles-Malik household where they stayed for hours on end.

And that’s how Aria would spend the rest of her life. Erica Tomlinson by her side while their four parents watched from the couch, in various stages of sleep.

Harley had never been busier. He took his task of watching over his two girls very seriously.

When they started crawling and walking, poor Harley never got a break.

The people in their life never changed. Niall and Liam still came over to watch sports. Nick still came over to show Harry new music. And Louis and Eleanor still came over to help Harry and Zayn out, they just brought their own little tot along.

And Aria was smart, so smart.

Aria’s first word was Baba and absolutely no one was surprised. Her second word was dog, Harry took that a little personally. She said dada next. She called Gemma “T” and she learned Erica’s name relatively quick. It seemed like everyone was always shouting it. She called Louis, Lou. Niall, Knee, and Liam, Leem.

Their life was sickeningly cute.

* * *

 

Halloween the next year was a humongous affair at the Styles-Malik household. Harry was in tears the whole day, his baby girl was one.

Everyone they loved was there for the mid-afternoon celebration. Flash had a big Halloween Bash later that night and Gemma would be taking Aria and Erica for the night—Eleanor deserved a night off.

They’d decided to do a costume party, where Erica and the few other babies Aria had met at the sitters came dressed in their cutest little costumes. There were lots of Disney characters. Aria was a little ladybug and Erica was a bumblebee.

Harry and Zayn dressed as two of the T-birds while Louis and Eleanor came as two of the Pink Ladies, because they’re still ridiculous. The six of them took the most embarrassing picture that Harry and Zayn couldn’t wait to publish in the girls senior yearbook.

Harry had made a giant cake in the shape of a jack-o-lantern and an accompanying smaller pumpkin cake for Aria to eat with her hands. Both cakes sat in the middle of their extravagantly decorated table. Zayn had wanted to do the Halloween decorations but not the scary kind that would terrify the kids…those would be for her older birthdays.

Harry and Zayn stood next to the table facing their living room, overflowing with people all celebrating a day they never thought possible. Aria was toddling after Erica, she crawled faster than any baby should know how, squealing with delight at her tiny best friend.

Harley was in the middle of a pile of toddlers, all climbing on him like a jungle gym. He didn’t care a bit. His tongue rolled out the side, eyes half-closed from all the attention.

“Those two are going to give you hell in about two years.” Gemma snuck in between her brother and his husband. Her arms slipped around each of their shoulders and pulled them close.

“God, don’t remind us.” Harry groaned a smile on his face as he watched his daughter chase after the little Tomlinson Terror.

“We can handle it.” Zayn squeezed Gemma’s hip.

“You love all of this, don’t you?” Gemma’s head cocked to the side. Aria spotted her three favorite people standing together and changed her path to head over to them.

“Come to Baba!” Zayn crouched down, arms extended, and waited for his baby girl to make it over to them.

Aria stumbled in her hurry to get to Zayn. Truth be told…he was her favorite and everyone knew it.

“We really do.” Harry beamed when Zayn finally had Aria in his arms. Gemma slung her arm around his neck, forcing him back into her side.

“Now there’s a picture!” Anne pulled her camera out to snap a picture of the four of them. All with giant smiles on their face, Gemma’s eyes on Aria as she played with Zayn’s fingers. Harry all dimpled out laughing at how ridiculous his husband was when it came to his daughter, and Zayn was holding his entire world in his arms.

They didn’t know it at the time, but that photo would hang over their couch for a short amount of time.

“Want another one?” Gemma asked as if she’d merely asked about the weather.

“We’d never ask you to do that, Gem.” Zayn stared at his sister-in-law, dumbfounded.

“You’re not asking.” She grabbed Aria from Zayn’s arms. “I’m offering.” She booped Aria’s nose.

Harry and Zayn exchanged an excited look. “Yeah.”

Gemma sent Aria back on her way towards Louis and Eleanor, who had finally captured Erica’s attention. Louis saw Aria coming and turned Erica around so they could continue their earlier game of tag.

“I’ll call the clinic tomorrow.” Gemma shrugged and walked away, her bleached-blonde hair swayed behind her.

Eventually, the photo from Aria’s third birthday replaced the picture from her first. The one where Gemma-- the queen of hearts-- held Aria, dressed as Alice. While Harry and Zayn, the mad-hatter and the march hare, held their five month old twin boys dressed as Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb. Harley looked less than pleased at being covered in baby powder and bunny ears over his head in an attempt to make him the white rabbit. The Tomlinson family arranged right next to them, Louis dressed as Peter-Pan, holding their eighteen month old little boy, with a top-hat and thick rimmed glasses, his arm wrapped around a very pregnant Eleanor dressed as Wendy with Erica on her hip dressed like Tinker Bell.

This picture hung above their couch for the next eighteen years.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanted to know how carried away Harry got with the nursery.
> 
> http://www.poshtots.com/bedding/baby-bedding/girls-baby-bedding/tutu-tulle-crib-bedding/15/221/1329/31909/poshproductdetail.aspx


End file.
